<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zoe you have the Winx! by jboy44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062470">Zoe you have the Winx!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44'>jboy44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club, 古代王者恐竜キング | Dinosaur King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, F/M, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hi I am Zoe drake, you know me but after we said goodbye to everyone I had a run in that changed my life. I am a fairy! i have a twin sister who is a witch! Max is my boyfriend! my new best friend is a snow fairy named Yuki! And now I have to go to magic school as my evil Twin is a yandere for Max! why can't my life be normal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kodai Ryuta | Max Taylor/Tatsuno Marumu | Zoe Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few weeks after the events with the space pirates Max and Zoe where walking the two were blushing and acting awkwardly around eachother.</p><p>When they heard a crash and ran off to see a lady in an ally way where they spotted a lady, She had what looked like Light blue skin snow white hair her eyes where icy blue but she fainted then their was her outfit, a top white sparkling it was tank modeled after a snow flake, a white dress that thanks to sparkles and clear parts looked to be magically made of ice, knee high heel boots that looked like they where made of fresh snow, she also had snow white gloves.</p><p>Then there was what was on her back White ice like Fairy like wings! As she fainted her wings Vanished and her outfit became a white kimono a simple one, as her skinned seemed to warm up and take on a still pale but more natural color.</p><p>Zoe elbowed Max and said, "please tell me you saw her as a snow fairy too!?" She sounded worried for her sanity!</p><p>Max nodded in panic before they heard the sound of thunder and turned to see a lady standing their looking like a red haired version of Zoe with dark purple eye liner skull ear rings, Dressed in what looked like a black tank top black corset black short short, black knee high boots that had a spiked heal , black sleeve like gloves and in her hand she was spinning around a few magical orbs.</p><p>one of spinning dirt, one water, the next one fire, then a ball of lighting as she flipped her long flowing red hair, "I would ask why the pink haired banshee looks like me but I am a busy witch! So step aside so I can rip that snow fairy's wings off eat them and absorb her ice magic with is a combo of wind and water I really want to complete my elemental powers lady and oh well now aren't you cute!" She said getting in Max's face.</p><p>the lady backed up as Zoe growled Max was shaking in fear as the witch tapped his chin, "Oh why don't' you come with me I promise to only make it hurt in the good way!" Max's eyes widen in horror at the statement and yelled out, "I NEED AN ADULT!"</p><p>Zoe yelled, "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE BITCH!" the witch then fired off a simple orb of magic fire! At her maxing Max scream her name that is When Zoe crossed her hands only for them to blow and in a moment she opened her eyes to see a wall of vines around her that took the hit they were on fire but she wasn't.</p><p>She blinked in shock as it became Ass the witch seemed stunned as she said, "…. That's nature magic I need that too! Are you a witch or a fairy!" she said holding out her hands to fire off lighting balls only for a mirror of ice to raise up and reflect it back at the witch the downed ice Fairy stood up holding her sides in her simple white kimono.</p><p>A moment later while the witch was off him Max notice a broom handle and picked it up quickly whacking the Zoe's evil double up side the head knocking her out Allowing the three to run as the former fairy said, "I am Yuki And let me explain! As we run away form the witch!"</p><p>Later on in a park Zoe was recapping, "So your princess Yuki ice fairy and kingdom of some magical realm of ice and snow who's name we don't have the letters to spell let along say!"</p><p>yuki nodded and said, "And I would have had my wings ripped off and my magic stolen by that witch who looks a lot like you if not for you and your boyfriend!" Max and Zoe jumped and blushed and the fair giggled, "Oh I am so sorry it's not official yet is it! my bad sorry!"</p><p>Zoe then blinked, "wait if your magic is ice what about the wall of plants!</p><p>the princess then said, "that was all you girl!" Zoe jumped as the Fairy said, "Magic is magic, how you choice to use it decide if you are a witch or fairy! And until you get the control to transform to power up it lays in limbo not that you can't switch later but how do you not know this your family should have told you!"</p><p>the drake then said," … I am adopted and my family doesn't know magic!"</p><p>Max rolled his eyes, "And I thought my parents fighting was drama related!" they all looked at him as he said, "I am not that smart but I can still read between the lines Zoe we meet a witch who looks like you , you are adopted, and you have magic like the witch and the fairy lady!"</p><p>Zoe was blinking and waving her hands and said, "no no no!"</p><p>the princess held her chin, "that's the thing witch aren't allowed to have more then one daughter per batch anymore so What your almost boyfriend is getting at is highly possible!"</p><p>they said as they came to the d-lab just in time to see Reese and Spike magically died up and hovering by the Witch who was looking pissed, she had a black eye form Max hitting her as she said, "I like a man who can fight so Not pissed at you hot stuff! In fact find you hotter now!"</p><p>Max's eyes widen as he jumped. Zoe pushed him behind her as she growled in rage, "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE SISTER! AND I HOPE THAT IS JUST A FIGURE OF SPEECH!"</p><p>the witch rolled her eyes as she summoned a chair of earth to sit on, "No it's not sadly! My mom always said thanks to being a witch she flipped a coin on with twin she kept and with twin she throw away to some Vet, she always said she regret the coin landing on tails she keeps me! We look alike enough only fair that we are Twins So let me get this out of the way! I am Yami it means dark! So Sister come to myside we can split the Fairy's magic! I'll teach you how to turn into a witch and we share the cute boy!"</p><p>Max jumped again and he said nothing As Reese's eyes widen and looked between them the tied up Spike seemed just to give a thumbs up.</p><p>Zoe then yelled," HELL TO THE NO TO ALL OF IT!" She said making an X with her arms!</p><p>Yami got up and rolled her eyes, "Oh sister sister! What choice to you have the ice Fairy is too weak to put up much of a fight I will win take her magic kill you and make your boyfriend my toy! You don't have a choice it's my offer or death!"</p><p>Zoe growled as she yelled out, "MAX IS A PERSON NOT A TOY!" in a moment she glow green and in a moment a wave of planet matter fired off like a cannon ball knocking the wtich back!</p><p>when the light tied down Zoe looked at herself she had green butterfly like Wings A Green tank top that sparkled Green fingerless sleeve like gloves that that had leaf print A Green skirt that had a leaf print she had green boots they where flats and she had what looked like green shorts under her shirt.</p><p>she blinked as she hovered a few iches off the ground, "… I'm a fairy YES I AM NOT A WITCH!" she said cheering Max was blushing and Reese fainted.</p><p>Yami got up and said, "… Related to a fucking fairy oh well you just got magic I highly doubt you have the knowledge to use it!" In a moment Zoe held out her hands summoning what looked like three small flyers made of plant matter like bats that flow in recreating the old metal wing attack or it would be wood wing this time!</p><p>the witch Twin sister just summoned a whip of fire and hit them, "Not falling for the shock of it anymore you have nature magic I have water fire earth and lighting!" he then stomped the ground making Max fall off as yuki took on her wink form again.</p><p>The witch charged out one hand holding a flaming sword the other one of lighting, " I GUESS I DINE ON TWICE THE FAIRY WINGS TONIGHT!"</p><p>Zoe ducked and crossed her arms summoning a Green big enough to block the fire slash but it was set on fire she then held her hands forward making the tree uproot and wrap around her evil twin as it burned.</p><p>the witch screamed in pain as the ice fairy summoned an ice hammer and swung it hitting the witch into the wall.</p><p>That is when Max came up holding a bucket filled with water and he throw it at her!</p><p>The witch screamed, "MY MAKE IS RUNNING!" She hide her face " I CAN'T BE SEEN LIKE THIS!" She then teleported away.</p><p>max blinked and said," not what happened in the movie but still worked!"</p><p>As Reese and Spike fell what holding them vanishing Zoe and yuki stood their one eye twitching as yuki said, "brave and pure of heart, …. If I didn't have a boyfriend already you would have missed out Zoe… lock him down!"</p><p>Spike got up, "Ok Fairies in the room! One of them is Zoe, I have been kicked out of my house what do we do!?"</p><p>Max held a hand up, "Try to repress all memories involving the witch?"</p><p>Yuki point at him, "Good step one but I have got to get back to Afea the magic school I go to class will start soon and safety in numbers for me! but Yami isn't going to forget about her fairy Twin or wanting Max any time soon all witches are yanderes for crying out loud!"</p><p>Max then blinked and said, "… I am fucked! By all meanings of that world rather I want it or not!"</p><p>Yuki held up a hand, "Not really Across the way form Alfea there is red fountain school for specialist where they train guys in use of anti-magic weapons and what not for fighting witches and helping fairies My boyfriend goes their he'll happily help Max fit in!"</p><p>Zoe blinked, "and let me guess I got to fairy school as it's the only choice! Also how do I turn this off!" She said freaked out by her wings. "I an feeling like a giant moth!"</p><p>Max was red, "but they are cute!" Zoe jumped and turned Red as she looked at him for a moment and said, "just testing something!" She then pulled him in close and kissed him making Max's eyes widen and his face turn beet red.</p><p>he closed his eyes and returned it for a moment and when they need air Zoe panted, "Shit you are my boyfriend…"</p><p>the boy said, "…. Could I have been told soon?"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile on Magix in the now for all ages school Alfea.</p><p>Zoe was in the universe looking nervous beside Yuki as she said, "I am so nervous!"</p><p>yuki rolled her eyes, "So was I when I was the new girl but you have other reason like not to far across the way your evil twin is learning how to be a witch! And come after your magic and your boyfriend!"</p><p>the pink haired girl growled and held her school bag tight, "I will beat her and I won't let her within ten feet of my Max!"</p><p>the ice fairy smiled, "Now that is passion how did your parents agree to this!"</p><p>the other girl said, "I honestly think they were just too stunned at me being a fairy because I have magic and I am good to process what happened, unlike max who's parents were to busy fighting to notice him leaving to a boarding school on another planet till he stepped into the portal!"</p><p>At that point another girl in the uniform walked up their age pink skin red hair, and red eyes and said, "there's my favorite cousin and her new friend!" she and yuki hugged.</p><p>the new girl then took on her fairy form with was basically a yellow version of Yuki's with ice details being replaced by fire , and having flame like wings she flipped her hair and said, " I am the fire fairy and princess of the planet across the way of yuki, Takibi you most be Zoe the girl who saved my cousin's wings?" She said returning to her normal form.</p><p>zoe nodded and Takibi jumped and hugged her, "thank you and so sorry about your twin! Don't' worry my boyfriend Kite, is my cousin boyfriend knight's squire! They'll look after Max in red foundation!"</p><p>Meanwhile across the way.</p><p>Max was in the red foundation uniform plus gear belt holding a proto blade staff that when turned on had a spike up top a blade on the left and a scythe on the right he was swinging it around.</p><p>that is when another boy who had ghostly pale skin and green hair walked in holding a protoblade rapier complete with a crossbar of gold, as he said, "Gee Halbert that is a rare choice for prime weapon?"</p><p>Max was on guard as the boy said, "Relax man! I am on your side I am Knight yuki's boyfriend you saved the woman I love that makes you my friend!" he said and Max turned off his weapons energy blade as did the other guy. The two then put their handles on their gear belts max's shrinking to do so.</p><p>Knight then waved, "Kite man get in here!" then the a new guy with male skin and white hair came in putting a proto blade battle axe on his gear belt.</p><p>the new guy kite waved as Knight said, "this is Max the guy who stopped his girl's evil twin form ripping off yuki's wings!"</p><p>Kite held his hand out and Max blinked as Knight said, "he is mute and is waiting on the new wrist talking thing to show up! Last one broke on him! With is a realy problem for me because like half his job is telling me what things say. I'm illiterate … it's my biggest shame so long being sheltered by my dads I never got a teacher before coming here!"</p><p>Max blinked before saying, "…. Maybe I can help never though I would offer to be a tutor but I should be able to get you reading at the lowest level possible if you help me fit in, I am not even form a magical realm!"</p><p>Knight smiled and looked to kite, "What do you think man?" Kite gave thumbs up and knight said, "works… Also do you know if we can cut the capes I keep almost tripping over mine!"</p><p>Max shrugged " I was about to ask you the same question!i got mine stuck in a door!"</p><p>Kite then point to his cape then a picture of a hover craft and hen raised his hand up while holding his neck with the left one.</p><p>Knight blinked as he rubbed his chin and said, "Are you trying to say your cape got stuck in a hover craft then it took off almost strangling?" Kite nodded.</p><p>Max blinked," the capes just don't make combat sense either someone could grab them!" he said waving his around.</p><p>that is when their teacher codatorta who crossed his arms as he said, "I long sense tried to talk to the principle about that, but his wizard fashion sense won't budge we are making worries not wizards! Not that there is anything wrong with wizards just they are the minority about here!"</p><p>Max held his chin and blinked," yeah why is that?"</p><p>the teacher smiled as he said, "I love a student who asks questions to get information. To put it simply magic is emotions! And as we all know growing up we boys are most of the time told not to be emotional or hold it in or be called cry babies are something so we hold it in! this leads to us not being emotional enough to use it on average!"</p><p>Knight rubbed his chin, "I guess that makes sense, Explains my Dad Adam has magic and he is the emotional one, and why my static dad steve has no magic!"</p><p>Kite was trying to sigh something he mimed a witch hat then a staff, and max said, "are you trying to ask won't that make wizards the male version of a witch?"</p><p>Codatorta then rolled his eyes, "Magic isn't black and white like that! Wizard are simple males that can use magic, but if you want a male version of a witch that would be demon a male who can use dark magic as well a witch, a male who can use light magic as well as a fairy is a true paladin!"</p><p>Knight crossed his arms, "so head master isn't fair enough in the way to get wings?" they got a nod before he said, "NOW STOP STANDING AROUND LIKE IDIOTS!"</p><p>the three then ran off, to the training room!</p><p>Later on in a simulator.</p><p>Max had his weapon out side ways as he held on ot the bar the top and butt of the weapon held them up between a canyon Kite was handing on to his waist and Knight to kite's waist and max said, "hold up Kite isn't your weapons twin proto daggers?"</p><p>he nodded and Max said, "then you can use that to climb up and drop a rope to pull us out!"</p><p>Knight then spoke up, " yeah but what about me?" Max sighed and responded, "just climb up over me and hold on to my shoulders man so Kite can crawl over both of us! It has no dignitiy in it but it's this and survive and pass the test or get a fail for death!"</p><p>Knight then crawled up over kite and said, "he is right sorry ktie buddy!" he said jumping and grabbing a hold of Max's shoulder as Kite soon crawled over both of them and drew his two proto knives and used them to climb up</p><p>the rope then dropped and Max said, "Ok Knight you next! You climb up so you two can pull me up because my arms are about to give up so hurry! My arms about to give!"</p><p>Knight nodded and climbed up the rope happily getting to the top of the cliff and yelled, "OK MAX GRAB IT!"</p><p>Max grabbed it with one hand as he turned off his weapon making it shrink to rod side in his free hand as the two other guys pulled him up!</p><p>once up the place turned into a blank white room as their teacher walked in and he said, "good team work! And you only survived because Max was clever so your squadron leader!" Max jumped! While Kite and knight elbowed him in the good for you buddy way!</p><p>Later on after school the guys walked out into the city to meet up with the girls upon seeing max in the outfit she turned red.</p><p>Takibi hugged Kite and said, "well now isn't this lovely three fairs and their three specialist boyfriends we'll be like the winx club sooner or later!"</p><p>Max and zoe looked confused so they got a lesion on history.</p><p>but down the way at the witch school.</p><p>Yami was turning a dummy made to look like zoe in to a pumpkin to smash it with an earth hammer," stupid sister I'll kill you and take that cute boy toy!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In cloudtower.</p><p>Yami was growling she wasn't in her witch form she was in civilian cloths long yellow pants shoes that where Green, A black tank top and yellow long sleeve jacket her red hair in a pony tail she was looking in a crystal ball at her sister and boyfriend and new friends, "they make me sick!"</p><p>She then span around the energy orbs she had, "nature and wind that's all I need to have all elemental magic! But I can't do it alone!"</p><p>She waved her crystal ball to see Aki putting down divorce papers to Spike she laughed " that's what with holding in formation will get you beside she is way out of your league man! Should have kissed ass more!"</p><p>she then waved her hand revealing an image of Reese in the d-lab struggling to process or disprove the magic she saw and she smirked, "can't believe it!" moved her hand again to see no one else honestly connected to the two earthers. "strange! I should be able to use this thing to spy on anyone who honestly loves my Twin! Or her boyfriend!" oh oh oh I just got Ammo!" she said smirking.</p><p>Later on Zoe was in fairy form flying around her school she wasn't that good at it yet and need to get ready for a flight test at the end of the week.</p><p>That is when she turned to hear laughing and their was Yami in her witch form smirking as she said " Hay sister!"</p><p>Zoe growled holding off her hands to fire off her mini metal wing creatures only for Yami to burn them with a fire whip as she held out her crystal ball showing them all she could spy on with it, "this let's me spy on anyone who loves you or your boyfriend! Fairy's can use it too as it's grey magic! It doesn't show your adopted parents!"</p><p>Yami then vanished leaving Zoe stunned.</p><p>the next day after class Zoe was in her dorm room crying with Yuki and Takibi petting her backs Max then came in and panted, "We came as fast as we heard!"</p><p>Knight and kite showed up as Knight said, "Kite was the only one who didn't get their phone taken away so when acting it out didn't work we had to struggle to find pin and paper!" he said panting.</p><p>Kite nodded as Max said, " the talking thing is coming in tomorrow!" Max then ran over to hug Zoe who was crying on his chest.</p><p>Yuki looked at the orb and said, "Ok so your adopted parents don't want a fairy problem heard to many changeling tail stories but You forget Zoe most witches aren't pure evil most of them are just bitches! as I am picking up someone!"</p><p>On it was an older woman she looked like one would imagine Zoe would older with grey hair crow's feet but still looking pretty with her purple eyes behind Glasses. She was dressed in a black sleeveless dress black and orange stockings and black heels, an orange ribbon around her waist orange and black striped sleeves around her arms to everyone's shock she was looking at a crystal ball to see them looking right at her and then on!</p><p>Zoe wiped her tears and said, "I can't believe I am saying this but…. I have to meet her, I have to meet my birth mother who is a witch!"</p><p>the boys had their weapons out as Kite held up a scanner device and scanned the ball as Max said, "Face recognition thing?" he nodded.</p><p>Takibi then looked at her, "Alice Allgood? What kind of name is that for an old witch!?"</p><p>Zoe then jumped up, "I have to know so gear up!" She said as she turned into her winx form with the other girls following suit.</p><p>Knight, "We'll lead as we have the map follow us on our school hover bikes!" he said happily heading out.</p><p>Max nodded and before long the boys pulled up to an old creepy looking manor a few miles outside of town as the fairy's landed and Zoe gulped, "here we are my birth's house… looks like where a witch would live!"</p><p>before anyone could do anything the woman Alice out and pulled the shocked nature fiayr named Zoe into a hug!</p><p>She happily said, "My good girl please come in come in!" she said sighing and they followed the boys had their weapons on.</p><p>once in the witch rolled her eyes and sat down, "you don't need the weapon boys but sense they are on might as well tell my story! Thanks to the trix witches aren't allowed to have more then one child anymore. I had to give one of my twins up. Now my original plan was to just not official marry your father so I could have one and he could have one so we could still be a family by abusing loop holes!"</p><p>Knight then shouldered his sword as he said, "but let me guess dead beat skipped down?" Alice nodded.</p><p>Alice nodded and said, " yep, worst of all my friend who had foresight and could see the future saw a vision of one of my daughters learning magic and becoming pure evil! So I went to a realm where magic isn't know to much to give one up their with a perfect family I hand peeked and spent all pregnancy watching to make sure they would love my daughter!"</p><p>zoe rolled her eyes, "the crystal ball says they don't!" Alice petted her back and said, "they are in shock give it time!" she said as Takibi pulled out the crystal ball and it showed an image of Dr drake now making Zoe smile and wipe a tear.</p><p>Alice then got up to spin a wooden spoon in a pot and she said, "anyway I figured my little girl on earth would grow up with out magic and have a happy normal life! With me checking up on her for a far!" She said as Zoe notice pictures of her love in heart frames.</p><p>the old witch then said, "and I could watch the other one to make sure she used magic for good but Yami was always a problem child! I thought I tamed it but then when she went off to cloud tower and she found that book on how to steal elemental magic! And well you see I put all the pictures of Zoe out and put the ones of Yami away so you can tell what happened. I kept the wrong one!"</p><p>She then turned back to them and continued, " As if you and your sister trade place, Yami would have grown up with out magic so the worst she could have done is be a bitch because her physical frailty makes her have to use magic for everything in a fight, even it it's just casting enhancement spells on her and Zoe as you see would have become a fairy even if I had raised her thanks to her being able to use good emotions to fuel her magic."</p><p>Zoe rolled her eyes making her birth mom saying, " In spite of the attitude! But that comes form her deadbeat daddy! Never date a bad boy they always leave you pregnant and run off with a younger lady! In this case is my little sister who I stopped talking to so for all I know Yami and zoe could have a half cousin half sibling for all I know!"</p><p>Zoe shivered a the comment, "ok Gross!"</p><p>Alice then continued," your boyfriend their got the full listen that things aren't as black and white and fairy is based on the emotions that fuel the magic! I magic sparked after my mother died in a car crash! It's negative! I almost became a fairy when I found out I was pregnant for a few weeks I was a dark fairy the grey section empowerment. I thought I was going to change to fairy and avoid all this and live happily ever after but I just couldn't complete it and I soon fell back down to witch!" she wiped a tear form her face, "I am so happy a good emotion sparked your magic Zoe. Wish the same could be said for your sister!"</p><p>Zoe looked down sadly before seeing mrs drake in her crystal ball her adopted parents were over the shock and decided they still loved her she smiled, "… I guess I should say thanks ….. mom! If not for you I won't have max!"</p><p>little did they know Yami was screaming in rage watching it in her dorm room, "I NEED PARTNERS NOW IF I CAN'T BRAKE HER!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At cloud tower.</p><p>Yami was in her civilian cloths talking to other witches her age. " Greetings Yin!" She said looking to another with.</p><p>She had black hair prue black creepy eyes, Dark grey skin, Dressed in a Black bikini top Black mini skirt, Black go go boots and black gloves. " Yami!"</p><p>Yami then looked to another witch, "Oscuro!" the witch she was looking at ghostly pale skin long black hair that hit her eyes. Dress in a black coat with longbaggy sleeves that hid her hands, a black shirt under it and black short shorts leaving her bare foot!</p><p>the now named oscuro said," Yami what do you want with me and my cousin you bitch!"</p><p>yami flipped her red her before saying "Gloomix!" she then took on her witch form but she gained a glowing red necklace with a black stone in it making the other two back away.</p><p>Yin held up her hands, "hell no that's for second years!" she was clearly trying to acted scared</p><p>Yami smirked as she waved her hands, "what can I say I am ahead of the curve now then drop the act I know you bitches have it too so show me!" She said summoning a black lighting whip.</p><p>Yin rolled her eyes and said, "gloomix!" she then changed her outfit not being a black dress that sparkled and hit her feet her eyes turned glowing red and on her left hand was one glowing black glove with a red Gem on the back of the palm.</p><p>Oscuro sighed, "Gloomix!" she said changing her coat remained but now she had a white ghostly dress under it that hit her feet and around her neck a glowing white choker with a black gem.</p><p>Yin pint with her glove her and said, "So we each have Gloomix What's your point bitch!"</p><p>Yami held her hand working through the element magics she had, "you know my power to steal the power of fairy's is just spell any witch can learn! I need nature and wind! Best way get them is to kill and steal the powers of princess yuki and my goodie goodie fairy Twin Zoe help me do this and when I have them I'll hand you a copy of the spell!"</p><p>Oscuro then said, "No we watch you cast the spell so not only will we know it but we'll know it works!" she said pointing with her hidden hand to Yami!</p><p>the red head smirked and said, "clever girl! But come on now they are just winx level fairys they will be no match for three gloomix owners!</p><p>Later on on After school Takibi was in her winx form panting as Zoe and yuki showed up in wink form and looked to see the three witches and the fire fairy said, "they have gloomix level two powers!" She said summoning a wave of fire.</p><p>Only for Oscuro to wave her sleeves summoning black ice before her both attacks hit but the ice was only half melted allowing the with to make her wall shatter in to shards!</p><p>Zoe held her hand out summoning a wall of roots to defend.</p><p>yuki growled as she crossed her arm and spread them summoning ice shuriken that rained down upon them, "BITCH THAT'S MY ROYAL THING!"</p><p>Yin waved her arm up summoning a half dome of earth to defend form the attack! " but it's nothing against Gloom and doom bitches who happen to also be witches!"</p><p>Yami then flow up form behind it and cracked a whip of fire and a whip of lighting at her Twin making her jump, "Lighting reminds you of that cutie doesn't it! you know after I steal your magic I think I'll pretend to be you to just have him!"</p><p>Zoe growled as she low out of the way and fired off a magic blast as she said, "AS IF HE WOULD FALL FOR THAT HE MAY NOT BE THAT BRIGHT BUT HE KNOWS THE DIFFERENT BETWEEN TSUNDERE AND YANDERE!"</p><p>Oscuro waved a hidden hand making a shield of ice appear before Yami so the blast was reflect and hit Zoe!</p><p>Takibi was trying to fly away leaving a trail of fire only for it to be put out by black rain, "Gloomix drains them if we can just out last!" but that was stopped by Yin flying up and hitting her in the face with a stone hammer she forged form magic.</p><p>Yami was smiling as she held out her hands summoning down lighting bolts down making Zoe fly for her life as she said, "one Gloomix against three fairies that would have been bad for me but the promise of sharing the fairy magic stealing spell got this bitches working for me! they just need to get me one fairy then they get to watch and learn the spell! It's so perfect and your so held back!"</p><p>Zoe looked back, "Ok maybe I am weirded out Confused on my birth mother! My adopted family but you know what I know some things one Max loves me always, Two my family will always care, Three I honestly have friends and four and most importantly OUR SHARED MOM WILL ALWAYS LOVE ME MORE!"</p><p>Yami growled while at Zoe's side something Glow , So while the Evil Twin charged changer her whips in to elemental blades.</p><p>Zoe glow bright and in a moment massive Roots came up grabbing the witches as a voice said, "Charmix!" at her left side a charge appeared a leaf gem with a pink pearl in the middle!</p><p>Yuki got up looking at her matching Witch as she growled, "wait how did she… Wait she got over her issues! You know what I am done mentioning I am a princess I am just as generic as most of the ladies here! My magic is generic but I am me! and I don't care what my uncle says I AM PROUD!" She then glow and a massive wave of ice magic hit the area freezing the ground making the witches jump into the air.</p><p>At Yuki's right side was a crystal snow flake with an ice blue pearl as she said, "Charmix!"</p><p>Takibi growled holding her fist as she looked to yin, "you know when I was younger I got mad and start a fire that burned down a room I've been scared of temper ever sense but now I just realized I CAN LET MY PENT UP RAGE ON EVIL AND BE JUST FINE!" She said exploding with fire as around her neck a crystal small of fire appeared with a white hot pearl in the middle and she fired off a blast of fire.</p><p>Yin summoned an earth wall only for it to be smashed by the fire as she flow up, "great your sister did it and inspired the other two they are our equals now and we aren't fresh on it!"</p><p>Yami rolled her eyes, "Relax they are still injuried more so then us!" she then screamed as she was shot out of the air by a yellow energy blast And Zoe smiled, "Max!"</p><p>their was max on one of the bikes holding his glowing weapon as he fired off another Blast form it's tip at Yami.</p><p>Kite had his daggers together firing off an energy arrow at yin where it exploded at her side and he smiled.</p><p>Knight had held out his claw more firing off a energy fist form it by swinging it that hit Oscuro knocking her back as he said, "How about plus three red foundation warriors"</p><p>Yin said, "and with the hunks we are out gunned now!" she said waving her hands making herself vanish an a cloud of dust!"</p><p>Oscuro summoned a wall of ice and ran in the ice wall vanishing behind her as Yami growled as she vanished behind fire saying, "We'll get you next time you dirty little fairies"</p><p>The girls then fainted into their respective boyfriends arms and returned to the uniform not able to hold their fairy forms anymore.</p><p>Max looked to zoe, "All this tells me if we had arrived a little while later… "</p><p>before he could say that Knight said, "Dude don't say that! You where the one who had the idea to come check on them when they are a little late! And Kite was able to find them with his magic scanner I mean how can you have everything but a talking thing!"</p><p>Kite shrugged but then a carrier came and said, "you kite?" Kite nodded and the guy held out a clipboard and kite sighed it and the guy dropped a small box in kite's hand.</p><p>Takibi then managed up a spark to burn the box away revealing a watch Kite then put it on his left wrist and hit a button on it and a computerized male voice said, "finally it showed up I bought cheap for the fast shipping and it was still a day late! I love you Takibi been wanting to say that for weeks" he then let go of the button</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In red foundation Max was swinging his Halbert around in a training room slashing animated wooden dummies that repaired as he slashed him and swung.</p><p>this was a simple endurance training exercise see how long one could last before being overwhelmed by them at base their was only ten dummies, But with their repair work it was like fighting an endless army or near endless army, the basic worst case for any warrior.</p><p>he was ducking form a punch to slash at one, the dummies were humanoid in shape, with wooden balls for hands, they couldn't hold weapons but again it was the numbers that was a problem!</p><p>a moment later on managed to hit him in the back making them drop dead with their victory! At that point the head master Saladin arrived walking out with add of his staff as he said," Max your time is less then half what it was before! Something clearly troubles you young warrior! Speak to your teacher what it is!"</p><p>Max sighed as he got up picking up his weapon and turning off it's energy blades so it could shrink to normal handle as he said, "how do I put this lightly I've been here for three months while my parents divorced! The divorce was finalized two months ago, my dad started dating again last month and this month my mom start dating again!"</p><p>the head master held his chin, "I see seeing ones parents with someone other then each other is always unsettling for anyone especially for someone so young!"</p><p>Max held his hand up, " there is more! Remember how we get mail form drones once a month while today my mom asked for when I come back home in a week for brake to act is 'normal' as possible as not to scare off her new girlfriend and her daughter."</p><p>the head master looked saddened by that as he said, "I see, I take it even before coming to Magix things viewed as strange happened and she was left in the dark!?"</p><p>The boy then said," it's the whole reason she divorced my dad over keeping her in the dark till the world was almost destroyed by resurrect extinct monster weaponized by a group of other worlders who some how figured out how to travel through time."</p><p>the wizard always knew one someone lied so he knew Max spoke the truth as he said, "yeah I would divorce if you kept all that hidden while they and our child tried to stop it before the world ended. I can also see why she has a distaste for the mystic now! But I have words for that!" he said pointing with his staff to max's heart, "the real normal you is always in their within! You are as you were always meant to be, brave clever, granted not to book smart, but wise in the streets a hard worker, pure of heart, noble a fighter who stands by all those he cares about as equals on the battle field, leading by inspiring them. You are all a true warrior should be! If that is not enough then there is just no pleasing your mother."</p><p>Max smiled as he bowed, "thank you Sense!" he said hand in palm to the wizards confusion as he said, "oh sense is what we call our mentors back home and the bow is how one thanks a superior back home! No need to return it!"</p><p>the wizard laughed and said, "with my back I couldn't if I wanted to! But I always like to learn! And you just taught me something new today, so the role of teacher and student can change on a dime boy! Nothing is set in stone!" he said walking off with a smile.</p><p>Max nodded as he walked off with Kite and Knight showing up as Knight "yo man I know your mom doesn't want you bring anything back that you don't have to but I need a favor!"</p><p>Max crossed his arms as he leaned on a locker, "yes my royal friend?" he asked.</p><p>Knight sighed as he said, "now as you should know I have two dads and twos, because when my biological dad got married he turned to his married lesbian best friend and said they should start a family by being each other's stand in if you will! So I was born and my dad's invited my moms to move into the castle and be treated as duchess so I could have all my parents around no choosing no fighting or who has him when! One big happy family! Well the castle is being bug bombed and my moms and dads and each going to two different vacation homes… so…"</p><p>Max finished with, "instead of picking your dads over your moms or your moms over your dads you said you where going to a friends realm for sigh seeing and learning?" he said taking a guess as Kite nodded.</p><p>Kite then his wrist talking thing and said," and I have no family to visit so I was just going to go where ever with Knight!"</p><p>the leader nodded and sighed, "Ok I guess so.. not like Zoe wont' be their for a week sense there is only three overlap days between the schools ten days off thing!"</p><p>Knight smiled and said, "Sweet that means we need to go shopping for cloths that would blend in on your world!" he said happily, "reading I may not get well,, you got me reading at the lowest level possible man! You are an great tutor!"</p><p>Max blinked and said, "I am going to ask you to say that again when I have a recording device! Or else no one will believe you said that!" he said to the prince just stunned.</p><p>Later on on earth.</p><p>Max was dressed in a black shirt with a blue jacket cream colored pants, black shoes, Black fingerless gloves and his hair was held in it's shape by a red head band, he had changed his life and he himself had changed he want to reflect that, as he adjusted a strap of his red backpack</p><p>Knight was smirking he was in a black tank top blue jean jacket, black sports shorts a chain belt and white sneakers as he said, "Say what you want Max but your people they know how to dress comfy! The fabric doesn't even itch!" he said adjusting the straps on his blue backpack</p><p>Kite was in a white long sleeve button up shirt grey dress pants and black nice shoes he had a backpack what was black packpack. He then hit his wrist thing to say, "that's because they have a way to remove the seed form the cotton plant something your world never invented!"</p><p>Knight then smiled as he said, "then my royal mission for this is to find one of those machines and give it to my parents as a gift to start a fashion revolution!" he said happily.</p><p>That is when they came to Max's house and aki opened the door and she looked to the two boys as Knight said, "didn't want to pick my moms over my dads so I followed Max, who by the way taught me how to read miss you should be proud many have tried!"</p><p>Aki looked to Max and gasped "YOU TUTORED SOMEONE AND IT WORKED?" She said stunned, as she invited them in.</p><p>Kite then hit a button looking at a picture of Aki with a woman with dark skin ravne black hair and black eyes in a nurse out fit so he could say, " this your girlfriend!"</p><p>Aki blushed and said, " yes her name is Rosemary throna or Rose thorn for short! We dated back in high school but she was going to America so we broke up not wanting a long distance thing I then fell in love with spike and well Max probably told you how he blow that!"</p><p>Kite nodded as he looked at a picture of Max as a baby in the dinosaur suit as Knight said, "I just can't picture our squad leader as a helpless baby! It's like thinking of those dragons for dragon riding glasses as eggs!"</p><p>Aki jumped and shivered as she said, "YOU RODE A DRAGON!"</p><p>Max held out his report card and point to the a by it, "And got an A for it! only A I've ever gotten!"</p><p>the mother jumped and said, "NOW YOUR GETTING ASS?" she shock it, "Look never mind this is the first time I am meeting Rose's seven year old daughter please try to be as normal as can be and keep the aliens form acting too alien!"</p><p>Kite then hit a button, " Knight is already planning to steal a cotton seed removing machine for reverse engineering we are past your worlds normal now!"</p><p>Meanwhile in cloud tower.</p><p>Oscuro was writing on a chalk board, "We are not aloud to leave because we got boost for fighting with fairies in the city!"</p><p>yin then looked at her leader, "yeah yami, I yin want to know what's the plan now? "</p><p>Yami rolled her eyes, "Already sent hunter trolls to earth with those three hunks scents they will kill them and brake the fairies so we can kill them easier!</p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later on Rose was with Aki dressed in a black mini skirt purple stocking black heel boots and white tank top holding Aki's hands. She smiled at the carnival they where at watching Max and his Friends Kite and knight winning the Carnival games. " how even?" she asked confused but happy. Aki just rolled her eyes.</p><p>her daughter lily seven years old looking like a mini of her mom with big tails a yellow sweeter blue ankle length skirt with white boots jump for joy at the mountain of plushies before her, "YES YES YES!"</p><p>Max then took up aim at ring toss and he said, "I know the high point ones are to big for the ring being the trick so instead!" he put down money to get a lot of rings and he wing with the highest of the low in targets landing each one.</p><p>the carni's jaw dropped as Max took a teady bear bigger then him and he said, "Thank you sir!"</p><p>Knight smiled as he said, "I think we can erupted them this is great I never got to go to a festival carnival or what ever before! My moms and dads won't let it!"</p><p>Lily blinked and said, "Wait you have moms and dads? Do you two have two dads because your mom likes girls and went to her gay best friend to have a baby?" Knight nodded and said, "do you also not see one half of your parents that much because the one with majority custody and the other one live to far apart!"</p><p>Knight petted her head, "I can't relate to that! My moms and dads live together in one big house so who gets me more won't happen!" Lily looked sad.</p><p>Max then petted her head and said, "hay Knight's dad comes form money and he has no problem your parents both have to work for a living so don't go comparing yourself to knight, and maybe rub in you two's number of parents in front of Kite who has no parents!" he said making a zero with his hands.</p><p>Lily's jaw dropped and said," … that's not fair!" She said sad for Kite as she watched him use the dart gun to win another big prize to the carny's sad tearfulness.</p><p>Rose watched Max acting like he was Lily's big brother, "Gee he's more mature then you told me he was!"</p><p>aki looked to her girlfriend and said, "Well I guess his fancy new boarding school is doing him well!" She said not wanting to say it was magic warrior training on another planet in another universe.</p><p>Knight then spoke up as he tied up the Plushes and what not they won, "I'll go put this in the trunk or on the wrack or what ever" he was struggling so Kite went up to help him as he said," be back in five man!"</p><p>Later on while walking as a group Knight said, "Ok!" he said finishing a corn dog, "had some run on some rides, plaid some games had tasty unhealthy food as a treated Only one thing left to do and that is check out an attraction!" he said like a kid.</p><p>Max then said, "pardon Knight it's his first time at one of this things high class family!"</p><p>Kite pointed at something called hall of monsters. Lily said, "those are always good for a laugh or at least be impressed at how good the fakes are."</p><p>They all entered it Lily jumped at what looked like a boar with antlers and wings , Kite hit a his watch to say, "the antler on the left is sagging it's an impressive costume for a pet big but it's falling apart form being on all day!"</p><p>Knight nodded as he said, "Totally plus the paint of the wings is messed up! See the red orb on the left wing dripped a bit!"</p><p>Max then laughed as the pig roared and he said, "And the teeth aren't nearly shark like enough!" he said laughing with his fellow red foundation students like they forgot Lily Rose and Aki where around.</p><p>Aki was wondering if her son had hunted a real one of this things Rose seemed to just thing max was good at playing along.</p><p>they then came to what looked like a faceless man jumping out and screaming Rose jumped but Max looked up, "I can see the mask line form down here dude! Adjust it to the left!" the man then moved the faceless mask to the left as he said, "well sorry I sneezed! I still get paid for the day no matter what so long as I wear this thing!"</p><p>They moved on to what looked like three trolls sniffing the adults looked scared as was lily, Max was looking at it as it looked just like a hunter troll.</p><p>one of the three sniffed and said, 'it same Scent!" it said bring up it's spiked club as did the other two, it was at that point Kite used his watch to shine a light making the metal parts of the clubs reflect it showing it was real!</p><p>A moment later Max's new instinct went in as he reached into his backpack for his compact form halbert and in a moment it's handle grow and the blades came out as he used metal to block club so the Scythe part was in a trolls stomach making the adults eyes widen as the troll groaned roaring as his cut stomach had glowing purple blood dripping and Max said, "Real Trolls!"</p><p>Knight was holding his sword with her drew form his backpack to hold back a club before jumping back to guard the ladies, "Ok now dudes you are ruining a good day right now! Can I say those witches sent you after us for yandere reasons!"</p><p>Knife was moving back as he fired off an arrow form his knives bow form as one troll blocked the energy arrows and said, "Smash human boys!"</p><p>Rose was holding Lily she was facing real masters her girlfriends son and friends had weapons and Max dropped something making smoke appear as he pulled Lily mother along, "come on retreat to cramped for a fight her!"</p><p>Knight grabbed aki and said, "Wise call squad leader!"</p><p>Kite pulled Rose along and dropped another thing making a flash of light and sound only a troll could hear go off making them scream temporarily blinded deaf and unable to smell.</p><p>Once out the exit Rose said, " OK EXPLAIN!"</p><p>Max held his hand up, "My boarding school is monster fighting school, and my girlfriend Zoe is a fairy at the magic school down the way, her evil twin is a witch and a yandere, and she sent trolls after us! Their that is everything!" he said shouldering his weapon.</p><p>Rose jumped and Lily's eyes sparkled," have you rode a unicorn!?"</p><p>Knight then said, "that's more of the fairy school's thing our school does dragon riding."</p><p>Rose was trying to process this trying to make it seem like they where kidding but now the kids had real working energy weapons and trolls where just after them.</p><p>Max then said, "can we calm down look the trolls are just after me Knight and kite so you three go away just head home when trolls get their sense back they'll start tracking us!" he said putting a hand on his heart, "and it's an October festival at night fall they can blind right in! with the costume party happening. Guys come on we need to get to a place that has us at the adventage." He said running off.</p><p>Knight then looked to the stunned aki, "sorry Lady your son's our squad leader! I have to follow my leader!"</p><p>Kite then hit his walking watch, "While I respect our clever and thinking on the fly skills max what are you planning!?" his computer voice asked.</p><p>the three then came to a what looked like a festival grounds with a field on it, "here they use to have mock battles here to broad cast on through the festival and Tv it's load with lights and Cameras perfect for blinding!" he said pulling out a pare of shades, "And we all have this get darker as they need to protect our eyes shades as standard gear!"</p><p>the other two pulled them out of their back packs as Knight said, "Smart! They can track us with their noses but they still need slight to see! So let's get the power on!"</p><p>Kite smiled as he went over to a station and pulled out a small box and put it on and hit a button making it light glow as he hit his watch, "the magic power box can run this all for five hours but it needs a half hour charge!"</p><p>Max pulled his uniform out of his backpack, "just enough time to suit up!"</p><p>Later on at the car before they got in the monitor showing the mock fights turned on and their was Max and squad in red foundation uniform shades on and the trolls where coming in.</p><p>Aki's eyes widen to her she was seeing her son as a different person his cheerful childish nature hiding by a serious look like he was ready to be a solider Rose then comment, "your son is a freaking knight!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the people watching on the monitors only saw silhouettes with our three heroes having glowing orange sunglass as a feature , holding shining weapons against a blank white background our heroes were in the fight.</p><p>Max was avoiding club strikes with the sounds of the carnival behind them they wouldn't hear their movements, the lights made it so they couldn't see them they where going by smell alone, it made the trolls easier to do with as they had made sure to touch as much as possible so their scent was everywhere.</p><p>As long as they didn't' speak they where mostly blind and easy to avoid Max then had an idea he removed his cape and throw it on another one of the trolls as he rolled and land on his back using his weapon to hold back a club.</p><p>Only for the troll after him to hit it's hunting mate making him say, "IDIOT HE THROW HIS CAPE ON ME!" then hit the troll back.</p><p>With allowed Kite who was fighting the other Troll to take aim with his glowing bow smiling glad no one was seeing their faces as they battled the trolls, he fired an arrow landed in a trolls nose making it scream as it exploded into smoke robbing it of smell it's only guiding sense.</p><p>Making it swing it's club wildly around hitting the other troll again, knocking it down!"</p><p>Max got up and ran quickly slashing his Halbert down cutting off the hunter trolls head. He smiled as he ducked to avoid a swing form the completely senseless troll.</p><p>Kite took aim and fired on the back of Knight's troll making it scream in pain allowing Knight to slash it's gut.</p><p>Knight then back flipped away into the stands and swung his blade to launch one of his energy blade disk at the thing hitting it's arms, after all energy didn't smell he had no way to see it in all all this light! , "I bet this looks like one of those epic shadow animations to those watching!" he then covered his mouth and jumped as the blind troll through his club at the voice he just heard.</p><p>Max mimed zipping his lip to Knight as he fired off a blast form his weapon hitting the blind Troll in the stomach!</p><p>Knight then ran to the top of the stands and jumped out sword down and landed right on his troll so his sword was now buried up to the cross guard in the troll's body going in the skull and into the torso.</p><p>the dead troll fell over quick making Knight drop his sword and land as he said, "ouch my knee!" he said holding it as he landed on it making the blind one charge at him with no weapons.</p><p>he rolled out of the way biting his lip to hold in a groan of pain!</p><p>That is when Max charged in with Kite, Kite firing off energy Arrows at it as Max ran in slashing with the scythe blade of his weapon before spinning it to strike with the Axe on the return.</p><p>The troll was being covered in bleeding wounds soon it would bleed to death and fall over dead with it did.</p><p>Kite then hit a button turning off the light and ending the video feed as the people who thought it was a stage performance cheered.</p><p>In it Kite ran over to check on knight's knee as he looked at it then hit his watch, "It's just a pulled muscle! Should have stretched man!"</p><p>Knight got up limping as he said, "yeah I am not the brains of this group!" Kite then happily removed his friend's sword form the dead troll.</p><p>Max was throwing disk at the bodies "and this should burn their bodies up fast!" he said as the disk exploded burning the corpses up quickly. "Now come on Knight limp on us!" he said running to his side!</p><p>Knight put his now bladeless weapon on his belt as he put his arms around his friends shoulders to help support him as they limped out the back door into the parking lot, with the only prince saying, "still an epic day man!"</p><p>Max watched kite turn off his bow's blades and put the two knife handles on his belt as he collapsed his weapon and put it on his belt as he said, "yeah it was man!"</p><p>before the three made it to the car Aki Rose and Lily where staying out having watched the whole thing on the monitor facing the parking lot.</p><p>aki looked to her son dumb founding she didn't see her little boy, the idiot too nervous around the girl he liked to confused, the boy who liked to stuff his face with hamburgers, her little baby boy was gone. Their was only the man that boy grow up to be brave heroic, happy with the woman he loved, selfless noble caring a leader, a hero!</p><p>her eyes changed form confused to bright as she smiled at him. Max smiled happily.</p><p>Rose looked at the three as Max said, "Knight pulled his knee!" the woman said, "Ok I am a doctor or well I will be in a few more passing grades on test but you know how worried I was! I thought you got bit and would turn into a troll or something!"</p><p>Knight point to her and said, "…. Trolls aren't werewolves lady! And even then it's just drinking a milkshake of wolves vain, painkillers, wolf blood, your blood and silver flakes, the milk shake half is to help it stay down!" he spoke like he had been their!</p><p>Lily ran around screaming, "THAT WAS EPIC YOU JUST LIKE THE GUYS IN THAT CARTOON WERE THE KIDS HUNT TROLLS…. Wait what if that is really based on a true story!"</p><p>Max petted her head, "it's not as trolls don't work like that little lady!"</p><p>On the drive home the three red foundation boys where in the back of the van passed out form fried food rides, and troll hunting. Knight he prince had his mouth open breathing through it. in front of them was Lily who was happily using two plushies to reenact the fight between the boys and the trolls happily.</p><p>Rose was driving and she spoke to Aki, "I can understand why you would think I would be weirded out, but Lily pretty much stopped viewing her family life as weird and told me how lucky she was to have a mom and two dads as Kite doesn't have many moms or dads, Knight is such a nice guy!"</p><p>Aki then spoke up, "no he is a nice prince!"</p><p>Rose's eyes widened, "A prince downed ten corn dogs in five minutes?" she said stunned before shaking it off, "Ok then he is a nice prince that is helpful, and your Son he is a brave leader! And form what I seen clever when it comes to monster fighting! All I can say is if he became Lily's big brother no one would mess with Lily!"</p><p>aki was red covering her chin and said, "Rose what are you saying right now?"</p><p>the nurse then said, "Aki we only broke up because we didn't want long distance and if we had gotten into that collage in America like we both wanted I would have asked you to marry me when we first moved into our dorm room! I even had a ring, And after two day I know one thing. My heart has always been yours and I have a second chance at yours I am not going to blow it over something stupid as long distance not working form me again! Open the glove box in it is something I would have slash should have given you all those years ago!"</p><p>Aki opened it and pulled out a black box and opened it to see a pink diamond ring with a heart with the tag, marry me Aki in the box. The mother was crying as she said, "YES YES!"</p><p>Lily watched and said," YAY!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a plan getting loaded on was Max, Knight and Kite.</p><p>Knight said, "I already sent the image of the Cotton seed removing thing home so why are we here!" he said loading a bag onto the overhead.</p><p>Kite nodded as he took a stress pill and Max said, "because we agreed half with my mom half with my dad while Dad and his new girlfriend Marry are in Kenya and we have to get their officially to meet the girls!"</p><p>Knight was telling himself to stay calm.</p><p>Later on the plane their on was reportedly miracle saved form crashing when an engine died but the dead engine wing had plants melt marks and wife.</p><p>Above the airport.</p><p>Zoe said, "dam it!" she rubbed her shoulder," Even making those strains to hold it up better still sore!"</p><p>Takibi nodded " yeah at least you two don't have to use magic to hide your odd for her skin tone!" She said fluttering in the air.</p><p>yuki yawned, "yeah not like the boys could have handle it on their own come on let's go civilian and meet them!"</p><p>when the boys got out Zoe was dressed in Green jean shorts, a black shirt, yellow jacket and black flats, She ran up and hugged Max happily.</p><p>Yuki was in her kimono hugging Knight, while Tabiki was dress in a red top red gogo boots and red shorts hugging Kite happily.</p><p>At that point a bus came up and they got in and Knight said, "Ok I get why Spike is here digging for old stuff to find them is what he is paid for! But What about this Mary!"</p><p>Yuki then said, "protecting animals form illegal hunting!" she said flatly.</p><p>Kite hit his watch to have it say, "oh one of those places oh well My new gadgets came in!"</p><p>Later on in the jungle.</p><p>Ungaro was laughing he had Mary and spike tied up and his men were about to cut the horn off a Rhino but in a moment slime hit his men and turned into a hard plastic restraining them and Kite in his uniform now smiled.</p><p>Max had his energy shield and halbert on in his, " ok Changing was a good idea!" he said using his shield to Block bullets as he said, "hang on Dad and Mary!"</p><p>Knight then jumped out using his sword to cut their ropes, "Relax red foundation trainies and ALfea fairy's comething way!"</p><p>The poacher was about to say something but his men yelled as Zoe in winx form was hovering doing a little dance as vines and roots came up tying them up as she said, "fighting a nature fairy in the great outdoors you are idiots!"</p><p>Mary's eyes widen as her jaw dropped she had thought Spike was joking.</p><p>A Small Group of poachers point guns at the adults only for their weapons to heat up and be dropped as their hands burned. The weapons melting as they heat dry grass.</p><p>but their was no flames as they were soon frozen much like how the poachers find their legs and arms bound by ice as Yuki and Takibi in winx form did a happy little rump bump! Takibi then said, " fire and ice can play nice!"</p><p>yuki giggled as she said, "And I just love being a fairy!" Mary fainted as did the poachers.</p><p>Max was putting his weapon away as he said " three days here then me and the guys have to head back to red foundation! Do don't' get to use to the magic or paramilitary help Dad!"</p><p>Later on at a dig site in Kenya most of the crew had been scared off so the kids were helping.</p><p>Mary blinked as she watched Zoe in winx form was having the roots shaped like people do the digging as she commented, "don't worry spike we'll find something the roots know where stuff is buried!"</p><p>Yuki was using an ice shovel to dig as she said, "hay cousin check it out!" She said picking up a rock with a small fossil. Takibi looked at it, "oh a baby stegosaurus I'll know it anyway my world still has does kind of Dinosaurs!"</p><p>Max was at the deepest point using the scythe blade of his energy weapon as a pickaxe as he struck and said, "KITE I NEED YOUR DATA BASE THING!"</p><p>Kite then jumped down and his eyes widened before him was what looked like a winged raptor fossil and in a moment, Spike watched as Kite scanned it with a pda thing and he nodded and showed it to Spike who said, "it's all one DNA strain this is natural! A winged raptor!"</p><p>Mary looked at it stunned as Knight came in and point, "it arm are it's wings so this makes it a drake the mystical bat like cousin of the dragon not Zoe's adopted family. This is a big fine dragons we seen but not a drake!"</p><p>Max nodded resting on the back pack of his weapon with it's blades in the dirt as he said, "yeah big time! This is worth it's weight in gold in all the magical dimensions and beyond!"</p><p>Takibi came in putting a her hands on her hips, "yeah that is one scary thing stories say drakes where small but very fast and while their flames were weaker they could torch large areas faster because of that speed whole countries burned to the ground in hours!"</p><p>Yuki jumped down in to check it out and fanned herself with an ice fan, "yeah that's fucked up! I mean look at it! I heard the bite was septic! Infection poison to use when it need to recharge it's flames!"</p><p>Zoe looked at it poking it and said, "…. Girls I hate to say this but it was be destroyed!"</p><p>Spike then said, "hold on now zoe!" he said touching her shoulder, "this is the find of the century it's prove this world or as it's listed on your school papers second earth was once part of those magical worlds! Why would you destroy it!?"</p><p>Kite hit his wrist watch to say, "necromancer! Reanimation!"</p><p>Mary came down to look at it holding her head it was spinning trying to process all of this! " yeah I would say that was stupid but I am looking at three Fairies and mystic knights after watching real life dinosaurs given super powers have a smack down! So yeah that's a pretty logical worry right now!"</p><p>Max then said, "yell Seth reanimated and powered up a t-rex form bones with advanced tech and a copy of a magic stone those three witches could do it in a heart beat along with any other kind of unknown evil!" in a moment he fired off a blast form the blade end of his weapon shattering the find to dust as he said, "sorry dad just not worth it!"</p><p>spike dropped to his knees crying Max was about to put his hand on his shoulder bit he said, "I have no son!" flatly.</p><p>Max turned to leave at that Zoe following as she said," HE IS JUST IN SHOCK HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!"</p><p>A moment later when everyone else was out their was a roar and Spike screamed as the drake had him.</p><p>Yami's voice then came over, "beat you to the punch we planted this!" it then through Spike down and Max caught him.</p><p>the drake went to breath fire making Max use his wrist energy shield and Spike watched saying, "So sorry son!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Kenya the Drake was breathing fire and was as fast as legends.</p><p>the only thing stopping a wild fire was Yuki being just as quick on ice shields, Takibi being quick to use her own flames to stop fire blasts mid air.</p><p>Max was firing off his energy blast form his weapon as Knight slashed to send off his energy disk, white kite had his weapons in energy bow mode using it to fire off energy arrows at the monster.</p><p>Mary was fainted Spike Fanning her with Max's cap, leaving Max to look to Zoe who was helpless. "Wait your nature magic may not work but don't you still have generic magic?"</p><p>she nodded and Max said, "that gives me an idea?" Zoe covered her mouth to gasp as he rolled his eyes, "real funny Kite we're going to handle this like it's cousin the dragon throw me your cape!"</p><p>Kite removed it to throw it to his leader nodding as Knight said," this sounds like it'll be risk but make you look badass if it works and like a dumbass if it fails! May luck be on your side!"</p><p>Max looked to Zoe as he said," I need lift!" she grabbed her boyfriend by the right arm and Flow off him holding the cape under his arm as she asked, "so what's this about handling it like a dragon!"</p><p>The boy smiled as he said, "simple dragons are the top predator of the skies they have no natural enemies so they don't look up only down at prey! So you attack form above by blinding it!"</p><p>he then let go throwing his cape down on top of the drake making it's scream and struggle to shake it off as he landed on it's back and went to slash the back of it's neck with his weapon's axe blade only for it to only cut the cape, 'GUY IT'S HIDE IS WAY STRONGER THEN A DRAGONS!"</p><p>he was then shock off making Zoe fly down and grab him with one arm as she held out a hand to fire a magic blast as she said, "So much for that! Would have been cool if it worked that well!"</p><p>Knight was pointing with his sword, " EVERYONE IT IS STILL BLINDED LAND AND GET DOWN HERE EVERYONE RANGE ATTACK DIFFERENT AREAS!" he called out as Zoe landed with max before flying to the far side so all six of them where firing form different angles up at the blinded beast.</p><p>Knight said, "it reminds me of the lizard beast hunts my moms took me on! They had armored hide so you had to hit the underbelly so with it thrashing around in the air blind I figured one of us could hit it's stomach!" he said happily as his disk hit the stomach but nothing happened.</p><p>Yuki then called out," ANYMORE IDEAS!?"</p><p>Kite then hit his watch to said, "we shove a bomb down it's fucking throw!" he said holding a grenade! Takibi took it and said, "I am the fastest flyer and his flames can't burn me my fire magic makes me fire proof! And this grenade is a flame one so even if it blows up in my face I'll be fine!" She said flying off and throwing it into the roaring monster's throat.</p><p>In a moment the drake gasped as it was in his throat it fell over gasping for air before it explode inside making him scream in pain and far flames with Yuki summoned an ice wall to block, "We just made it gag and gave it indigestion! Gross it smells so bad!"</p><p>Spike then said," And that's the best three fairs and three magic knights can think of !"</p><p>Zoe then called out, "CHARMIX!" an action copied by her friends as they all summoned their charmix as she said, " Ok this drains us but gives us a power boost we know the throat is our target as we hurt it!" She said firing off much bigger green magic blast at the beast with now shock the cape off.</p><p>Mary got up just in time to the drake on the ground go to breath fire only to scream as max jumped on it hitting it's wing with is weapon slashing the membrane, "and it's wing webbing is weaker so it's grounded!" he was then knocked away by the tail making him drop his weapon.</p><p>he reached into his gear bag and pulled out a thin rod that made a glowing two foot energy blade came out, "Ok back up sword I'm on back up sword!"</p><p>Yuki summoned ice around it's mouth as it went to breath fire the ice held making flames come out of it's nose as it groaned before opening it's jaws wider to shatter ice.</p><p>Takibi then got air born making it breath fire her way as she held out a fire wall blocking it," he is targeting me boys got any more grenade!"</p><p>the three regrouped and Kite and max hand grenades to Knight who throw one of his own then theirs all three landing down it's throat one after the other, "and stone throwing with my dads pays off!" he said happily.</p><p>before long their was an explosion of light, then a normal one then light again.</p><p>the drake gasped clearly in pain smoke coming out of it's mouth making it cough.</p><p>Max then throw his back up blade it landed right in it's eye making it scream in pain as Kite landed an energy arrow in the other.</p><p>Mary's jaw dropped at this they had a blinded fire breathing beast roaring in pain as Max pulled Kite's back up Blade. " Zoe now!"</p><p>Zoe waved her hands making roots of petrified wood come out and hold it's jaws, "I CAN'T HOLD THIS FOR LONG KITE NOW!"</p><p>Kite took aim and fired an arrow right down the beast's throat making it drop dead as max gave Knight his back up blade back and he went to get his Halbert. " That did it!" then gathered on the ground high fived before falling on their buts and dropping to civilian form unable to hold charmix anymore.</p><p>Knight then said, "So we beat it by beating it's insides up to hell!" seeing it wasn't breathing as he said, "shit this thing was horrible!" he said pointing with his sword to it, "look at that just a thin cut on the web wing, and it couldn't fly … wait the webbing stuff changed when it was alive it was grey like it now it's all yellow!"</p><p>Kite then hit his watch, "many flying magical creatures store magic in their wings to power flight it is likely Max's hit simple broke storage so one wing didn't have any magic to carry it."</p><p>the boys then went to help the girls up as Max said, "Ok selfie with the beast we slain?" they all nodded happily getting together for it!</p><p>Mary just had her jaw dropped as Spike said, "Look son I'm sorry it's just a lot is going on!"</p><p>Max sighed, "ok then get your head together and see you on parent teacher conferences in a month right now we need to get back to red foundation tomorrow so might as well take the drake with us!" he said dropping something opening a portal as him Knight and kite pushed the dead creature in with them.</p><p>zoe then panted and said, "when we can go winx again we're leaving back to japan! Fuck why does charmix have to be so fucking draining!"</p><p>a few days later in Japan.</p><p>zoe was showing her new friends around as she said, "Welcome to japan hope it's peaceful but knowing my twin I wouldn't count on it!"</p><p>Unknown to her Yami and her two henchmen were currently walking around Japan the other witches using magic to blend in as she said, "ok let's hit my goodie goodie sister where it hurts her adopted sister.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three witches in their witch forms had Reese tied up and hanging.</p><p>Yami held her hands out with a ball of water, fire lighting , earth plant mater and wind spinning between them, "I don't even need those fairy's powers anymore our away time form school was so much fun!"</p><p>the blonde who was hanging then said," and why are I need then?"</p><p>yin was playing around with the same elemental magics and said, "it's not revenge as you may thing Lady we don't' give a shit about those fairies other then dreaming of stealing their men!"</p><p>Oscuro smiled as she said, "Kite the things I would do to that nerd if I had him in chains!"</p><p>the blonde shivered and let out a horrible look on her face, "then what is it?"</p><p>Yami leaned against her twin's adopted big sister, "why the thing I want all my life , the treasure of Dyamond! A world frozen by a witch and one of one third of the trix the soft bitch Icy just want to brake her sister's curse to make her human again! I want the planet because the dark shamansess class witch froze the world to hide her power Gem! A gem able to absorb Magic! It's final act absorbed all the magic of a magic kingdom leaving it overloaded unable to absorb anymore as it was full! I want that power!"</p><p>Yin then waved her hand, "but the way to Dyamond is blocked! The stupid winx club cast a lock that requires Six magic user to open the portal! We are three the fairy bitches are three three plus three is six bitch!"</p><p>Reese blinked," so they trade helping you open a portal for me!" she said just stunned. Before she asked," what can you even do with all that magic I don't think your body would be able to handle it!"</p><p>Yami rolled her eyes, "Bitch you think I'm stupid? I am not going to fucking eat it! gems fused we magic can be used by those with out magic to cast preset spells. I'm going to transfer it's magic into other gems and make trillions on the black market"</p><p>the blonde blinked as she said," Money that's it? really?"</p><p>yin rolled her eyes and said, "what do you take us for generic dooms day back guys who wants to rule all that pressure and no free time it's a headache!"</p><p>the last with rolled her eyes, "Random destruction please if I destroy everything What am I going to do I won't have a bed, let along food make up or a man or woman I'm not picky! I mean honestly what kind of idiots would want to destroy everything or be a king instead of just be as rich as one?"</p><p>Reese blinked understanding their points and she said, "I hate you for both kidnapping me and having the most logical reasonable reasons for being evil I've ever heard!"</p><p>Yami nodded as she walked around, "yeah big time now come what's taking those bitches!" She said checking her watch, "I mean we left a massive ass trail of clues to get them here we aren't even trying to hide!"</p><p>Oscuro then sighed as she pulled out a box of cards, " Go fish?"</p><p>Later on when Zoe, yuki and Takibi showed up they saw the witches playing go fish before dropping their cards and standing up.</p><p>Reese then comment, "the blonde has gone so far to my head I may wake up a red head tomorrow what took you so long?"</p><p>Zoe was about to summon her charmix as Yami said, "Save it sister we just need help opening a gate!"</p><p>She then waved her hand as she summoned a gate with elemental magic keys, "Me and my team mate can open the all of them now but we can only open key at a time and all six most be opened, So you open nature, your friends open water and fire and me and my team mates arrive at Daymond were we want to be for the treasure hidden under the ice! You get your sister no fight!"</p><p>the fairies blinked but opened the keys as did the witched opening the door and in a moment Reese fell to the ground face first as the three witches walked through the now open gate.</p><p>Zoe blinked as she said, "… well that was simple…. So it was all about money this whole time…. I am honestly let down!" she said sadly.</p><p>Later on at Alfea</p><p>head mistress Faragonda had Zoe Yuki and Takibi in her office.</p><p>Faragonda then spoke up, "You girls have any idea what you've done?"</p><p>yuki then spoke up, "no we've been lost sense we left Japan with the witches only wanting a gate opened!"</p><p>The woman sighed, "that's because you don't know what happened on Dyamond long story short evil witch turned youngest princess into a fox and turned it into an artic waste land by absorbing all it's magic into her gem. While Yami's journal spells out she only wants to brake the gems massive power off into smaller ones to make money she doesn't understand how unstable it is now!"</p><p>Yuki held her chin, "I know one of the Trix was the princess of their and it was the last place the trix showed up but everything else is blacked out!"</p><p>the elder fairy said, "that's because it's a case of we though blocking out history would be a good idea but it wasn't!" she sadly said sitting on her desk , " the Gem still has room as it turned the planet into a part of it's self Icy's last chance to brake her sisters curse lead to her and her two friends being drained and dying in the cold! The Winx club had to make that barrier to keep people away as it its only a matter of time till it explodes! And using magic their only speeds this count down up!"</p><p>Takibi crossed her arms, "So let the witches blow up!" She said not seeing a down side.</p><p>the head master of the school pinched her nose as she said," As Yami planned the explosion would make gems holding magic able to empower none magic beings to use magic till they are empty if the gate had been closed the barrier would have kept this shards floating where it was but now they will rain everywhere. Thousand of evil beings will gain magic randomly."</p><p>Zoe gulped and adjust her jacket, "Ok then so we just need to close the door!"</p><p>the head master held her face sadly, "you can't the gate can only be closed if all who opened it leave it! you girls opened it with those three witches, as such only you plus a guest can step through to pull them back!"</p><p>Later on in the artic the fairy trio in winx form were standing in the cold just fine as Zoe said, " yeah magic does keep you warm."</p><p>Max had a winter coat over his uniform as he held his weapon and picked up a little artic fox and put it in his pocket," here you can ride with us and leave with us! And lucky you girls!"</p><p>Knight nodded also in a winter coat, "yeah what a day this is turning into!"</p><p>Kite nodded as he point to the frozen remains of a castle.</p><p>Yuki then touched the ground," five hours! That's all we have before it explodes my connection to ice let's me tell!"</p><p>Takibi then said," then let's find those witches and get fast!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the ice world Zoe was in the air in Charmix mode firing off basic energy blasts while trying to avoid fire balls being thrown by Yami " this planet is going to explode!"</p><p>the witch Twin said, "please like I care if it blows as long as I get the gem before hand it'll be worth it!"</p><p>Max was using rolling behind a wall of ice to hide form a raging witch ball being fired at him, " don't think this is going to be one of those talk the villains down moments! This isn't an anime zoe! You can't change evil! Or greed! They don't learn their lessen till it's to late"</p><p>Yuki was moving her hands to control a large golem of Ice to strike at another of the witch Trio, " have to agree with your man Zoe! It's hopeless!"</p><p>the ground shock, as Knight was using his shield to block falling ice spikes as he said, "And it's getting to close to Blast time! We need to leave them to their fate!"</p><p>Takibi held out her hand to summon the gate, " yeah let's do that!" but to her horror the gate relocked as she said, "…. Shit it's one way!"</p><p>Meanwhile in Magix on a crystal ball Alice allgood was watching.</p><p>the elder witch sighed, "my daughter yami how far you have fallen you are dragging eight people no sorry nine with you into the grave I can't allow it disenchantix!" She said changing into her witch form.</p><p>she was now dressed in a black bikini like top and button with transparent purple rabric around her like a sideless skirt or long lion cloth! She had black wrist bands that had the same fabric as a ribbon between them black ankles bare feet, and her left eye had a purple broken heart marking and she was rocking it as she held her hands on her hips.</p><p>she then held out a hand summoning the gate as she held out her left hand that held a ball of light that shattered into six making the elemental symbols and it opened and she walked out, 'you don't need six or the right elements pure power can force it open like a skeleton key!"</p><p>once on the ice world alice saw Yami about to slash her twin with a crystal sword only for the mother to fire off a purple energy blast that knocked Yami away making everyone look at her a she walked.</p><p>Kite hit his watch and said, "I bet max is enjoying this look into Zoe's future!"</p><p>Alice flipped her grey hair and smiled," oh aren't you sweet! YAMI THIS EVIL ENDS NOW!" she said opening the door again to the witches and all of their shocks, "Fairies knights get the fuck off this planet! I am going to teach my wayword daughter a listen!"</p><p>Oscuro charged in using a flame sword only for Alice to block it bare hand no effect and in a moment form the elder witch's eyes came tow dark blast that hit the gloomix user knocking her away.</p><p>the fairy's and knights nodded as they walked through as Zoe said, "fuck my mom is scary…. And pretty!"</p><p>max then said, "just like you darling!" he called as he took her hand in his as she blushed.</p><p>Alice looked to tin who tried to fly off only to be grabbed in dark purple chains of energy and be swung into a mountain by the older witch leaving just Yami and Alice.</p><p>Yami growled, "YOU COULD HAVE OPENED THE DOOR FOR ME ALL THOSE DEATHS ARE ON YOUR HEAD YOU BITCH!" she said as she held out two flaming swords and charged swinging them wildly at her own mother hoping to kill.</p><p>Alice held her arms crossed, "I told you to stop! The gem is fused with the planet they are one in the same you can't put a planet into your pocket to get!"</p><p>Yami's eyes widened, "You bitch!... this was all for nothing and you could have told me!"</p><p>the mother then said, "I said don't that should have been enough if you want to question it you could have but even if I told you, you would have not believed me! you where so obsessed with this world and power!" She said waving her hand knocking away her bad daughter with an arching wave of energy.</p><p>Yami hit the ice wall and in a moment she was chained up with her team mates as Alice turned the place was shaking it was going to explode, "it's going to explode and no matter what I see it you are a monster you'll just keep killing fairy's to add to your magic to make up for this! Sorry but this is your end this is your path you chose as did your friends!" She said crying as she waved a hand opening the gate again for her to step out in to magix.</p><p>the gate closed and in the sky the bright blast of ice like green crystals could be seen form every magical world above.</p><p>the little Fox in Max's pocket then tell out and turned into the young girl Sapphire who's head was spinning and the gang was confused so Alice said, "the gem merged with her world held the not aging you are fox curse no planet no gem no curse!" She said petting her," she is finally free! But at what coast!" she said looking up, "those crystals will rain everywhere! Anything could pick them up!"</p><p>Zoe blinked looking at her birth mom and said," What my familiar died so I could merge for shape shifting witch and as I didn't have time to run to the pet shop shape shifting witch was out of the question Had to go with my second highest power level!" She said hands on her hips, " besides Mommy still rocks it!"</p><p>The boys where looking at their girlfriends as zoe sighed, "you know what Max I can't even be mad about this! Many as this is future me!"</p><p>the mother witch sighed, "yeah!" she looked up at the rain in space, "good by Yami may you have peace in death!" she said sadly walking back into her house where she returned to normal form and cried but to her shock she felt arms and turned to see Zoe holding her while crying.</p><p>the others watching form the door way with sad smiles Alice lost one daughter but regained her other one this day.</p><p>Sapphire how ever need a new home!</p><p>Months later on earth</p><p>Sapphire was running around happily in Aki's house playing a silly game of tag with her new adopted sister Lily.</p><p>Aki smiled as she watched, "you know Rose honey I think this makes it worth it!"</p><p>Rose smiled as she walked out in a white kimono, "No what made it worth it was having you!" she hugged her and kissed her neck, "this is all bonus like Knight's mom asking me where I buy kimonos form!"</p><p>Aki looked to her ringing phone and answer, "hi Spike yes I am happy we are at least friends now but what do you want kind of in a moment oh oh…. He wants to know sense Mary is getting close to term of her pregnancy if they can come stay with us for the summer so if she does go into labor Max can be their for his little brother's brith!"</p><p>Rose then spoke into it, "sure why not! just no puns!"</p><p>Elsewhere in the Red fountain head master's office.</p><p>Saladin was pointing to a still frame of Max jumping in a training drill to Codatorta, "you see that too don't you!" he said pointing to what looked like ghostly wings behind the lad, "he is in shift he may become a true paladin he may not! can't wait to see if he does it when he comes back after summer brake!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the streets in their earth outfits where Max Knight and kite as he held a hand out, "Ok I know why kite is here but why you Knight!"</p><p>the prince then said, "Parents having a four way fight and trying to make me tie braker I am not doing that!" he said flatly</p><p>Max then turned and said, "ok now keep in mind Lily's birthday is coming up so her dads are coming my moms say be normal no magic no weapons no monsters unless we don't start the weirdness! Mainly because Rose is worried if the whole magic and monster things scares Frank and bob enough they'll file for majority custody and take Lily away for her own safety!""</p><p>Kite hit his wrist so his talking device said, "I can see the worry! Rose probably has majority because she gave birth! But she and Aki haven't been married as long so one could easily say they are the more stable relationship!"</p><p>Max pointed to Kite and said, "see that's the problem not only can they say that they won't have to pay for a lawyer they both are ones!"</p><p>when they got to the house and knocked they were greeted by a pale thin mane in a pink kimono with black hair and green eyes who said, "Oh Franky honey Max is here! Nice to meet you I'm Bob are this your boarding school friends!? Shouldn't you be with your family's this summer!"</p><p>Knight then point to kite and said, "My parents are all fighting trying to get me to tie brake and it's a four ways struggle and kite has no family!"</p><p>Bob covered his mouth in shock and let out a "Oh am so sorry I didn't know!"</p><p>In a moment Lily jumped out and tackled Max " BIG BROTHER!" and action copyed by Sapphire Max petted their heads before getting up.</p><p>At that point a ma nin a grey three button suit white under shirt and orange tie walked up. He had nice orange hair blue eyes and tan skin he adjusted his tie, "I heard everything so sorry for your Lost Kite, and you most be this knight I heard so much about Lily makes you out to be some kind of prince type person!"</p><p>Knight nodded as he said, "I don't let it go to my head! After all my fave food here is corn dogs my parents would never let me have them!"</p><p>the man thought he was joking and said, "funny funny! And I agree with the corn dogs thing! Corn based bread meet cooked together on a stick so you can walk with it! air fry it and nothing is wrong with it!"</p><p>Bob then smiled and held out his hands, "My franky here has tummy troubles form oil fried foods but he loves fried foods. Now come on In we where just talking To Spike and Marry</p><p>when in came on Spike patted Max on the shoulder but Max rolled his eyes and he looked to the pregnant Marry who was in a white sun dress sitting down looking at her stomach and he said, "Hi Marry hi little bro come out and see us Soon!"</p><p>Marry smiled she had some how end up having a better relationship with her step son then his father.</p><p>bob then popped up shivered while speaking up, "darn spikey boy I felt that cold shoulder form half way across the room! Now where is this Zoe we heard so much about!"</p><p>Kite hit his wrist thing for it to say, "the girl's school lets out a few days after ours!"</p><p>Knight then chuckled and said, "don't worry if trolls attack we can handle it perfectly!" Again bob laughed it off the two men thinking it was all a game of pretend the boys so kindly plaid with their daughter.</p><p>unknown to them in the streets a man with grey hair red eyes in red shirt black tenchcoat black fingerless gloves in black jeans and black boots was running.</p><p>behind him was Alice allgood holding an axe " DARK YOU ASSS YOU LEFT ME PREGNANT WITH TWINS I HAD TO GIVE ONE OF THEM UP YOU ASSHOLE!" the witch said swinging the axe, "THEN WHEN YOU SEE A PICTURE OF ONE OF THEM YOU CALL HER CUTE! THEY ARE COMING THE FUCKING HELL OFF!"</p><p>the man held out his hand making fire hydrants explode water everywhere making Alice jump back into an alley way form her hand bag a black cat popped it's head up "ok if he wants to use magic then let's go shape shifting witch!"</p><p>In a flash she and her cat merged leaving her in a black bikini with cat legs covered in black fury past the knee.</p><p>furry clawed cat like hands with black fur up to her shoulders her hair was black flowing she had cat eyes and a black cat tail and ears.</p><p>she jumped up onto a roof running like an animal, "BASTARD I AM MUCH FASTER LIKE THIS!" she then slashed her claws sending out five energy shock waves.</p><p>Dark turned holding his hands out making a shield that blocked the strike, "Nice try! But I most say you have aged like a fine wine!" in a moment smoke filled the area.</p><p>Alice held out her hand making wind move around clearing the area leaving her on a roof with dark gone she banged the roof before returning to normal as she said, "YOU ASSHOLE I'LL RIP OUT YOUR ASSHOLE!"</p><p>Later on Alice was knocking on the taylors door and Aki opened and she jumped, "Alice… you look unhinged!"</p><p>the witch said, "he who abandoned me while I was pregnant for his twins is in town! As he not only forced me to give zoe up but called her cute I must nutter him! Loan me the boys I need hunters!"</p><p>Aki gasped at it and Bob said, "RIP THAT ASSHOLES ASSHOLE OUT WOMAN!"</p><p>Alice point to him, "already planned on it you I like!"</p><p>frank adjusted his tie, "I highly doubt three teenage boys will be of any use finding him and as a lawyer I most recommend you seek legal justice of back child support!"</p><p>the witch rolled his eyes and point at him, "you I hate!" she spoke as she adjusted her glasses.</p><p>That is when Lily and Sapphire ran in and said, "MONSTER IN THE BACK YARD!"</p><p>bob went to say their was no such thing as monsters but he roared and roar and looked to see a blue skinned four armed minotaur and he said, "…I just shit a little bit!" he spoke as he saw max rolling with his Halbert in hand away form a fist, "A little help guys!"</p><p>Knight rushed in sword and energy shield in hand but bull kept handling it so Kite tired firing energy arrows but it handled that was well knocking them away.</p><p>Lily pulled something out of Kite's bag and her father's gasped as she calmly read it," the whip this minotaur was mutated to be able to handle four fighters at once and no more!" In a moment spike roped an arm</p><p>Allowing alice to hold out a hand and fire a magic blast blasting it's head off, "well that worked now can we get back to my monster mancer ex running around the city!"</p><p>Frank jumped and asked "how did you do that?"</p><p>Lily said," Well she is witch! She even has a black cat in her bag she isn't hiding it!"</p><p>max sighed, "Someone explain it all to Bob and Frank Guys come on time to go suit up! "</p><p>Rose sighed, "Dam it!" she held her head as Aki said, "just can't have a normal day!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the streets ghouls where running around but Kite was firing energy arrows at him dressed in full gear making them explode.</p><p>spike smiled as he roped one and swung it around in to a wall making it explode, "Even I can handle this things!"</p><p>Max was shooting off shots form his Halbert as he said, "yeah but wait till another thing like that whip appears!"</p><p>Knight was jumping over one, "if it's trolls we got this shit!" he said as people panicked.</p><p>Mary was behind them saying, "I know I should hide but I feel like odds are it's safer here!" She said watching alice as a wild cat woman slash apart this things around her Aki and Rose</p><p>Lily was hiding behind Sapphire who froze on and said, "Gee Sapphire can't you turn itno a fairy!"</p><p>the white haired girl said, "I haven't earned my winx yet!"</p><p>In a moment roots came up grabbing and crushing Ghouls as zoe with charmix landed as she said, "Oh wow good thing we came early I mean what is going on here?"</p><p>Yuki flow in also using charmix freezing Ghouls to make them explode away form people as she said, "your birth mom is pissed so I am going to say your dead beat dad!" Alice made a ding ding winning sound.</p><p>Takibi waved a hand sending off fire spikes at ghouls as she said, "anyway we anyone else notice the familiar feel this monstermancer spell has? It's like with Daymond we where their when the planet explode into to magic crystals!"</p><p>Bob sucked his teeth and said, "what the fairy fucking say now?"</p><p>Frank said, "I am just waiting to wake up!"</p><p>Alice was hovering in the air beside her daughter, "Well yes it is! He lost his powers to age Men never age well even the magical ones!"</p><p>the fairy then looked up her with mother and said, "…. Please tell me I am going to age like you?"</p><p>Rose's voice then yelled, "PLEASE IF I AGE HALF AS WELL I WOULD BE FUCKING HAPPY!"</p><p>Max was jumping using his weapon as a javelin to throw himself forward over a ghoul. " Ok so if it's crystal repower let's just find the dead beat dark and get the crystal!" he then slashed a wall with the axe blade to cut a large cat sized spider in half, "YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE EXSTINCT! How many times have people said that here?" he said catching himself.</p><p>In the air they saw a storm coming up in purple And down came the Harpies throwing brust of window and vortex around making the Fairy's hit the ground.</p><p>Alice charged slashing throw many of them one hit killing them, "Storm harpies really! Hold them off I'm going after Dark I can smell him!"</p><p>Zoe got up and tried to use a root wrap but the harpies broke free with a snap. And charged in!</p><p>Bob jumped into Franks arms and screamed but Zoe jumped in the way about to take the Talon strike but she glew forcing them back and when it was over she was changed.</p><p>she was now dressed in golden boot like barefoot sandals a flowing Green strapless dress that looked like it was made of plant matter her hair now in one big braid off to the left held in by yellow flower covered green vines. She now had finger covering green sleeve like gloves that had yellow flowers on the back.</p><p>her wings where bigger and shining looking like massive set of pink three flower petals, she had a black belt holding jars of dust and in a moment out of instinct she pulled out one opened it and waved her arm covering the harpies in fairy dust making them shrink.</p><p>She then blinked at looked at herself, "what in the worlds!?"</p><p>Max was stumbling holding a nose bleed as yuki said, "enchantix you unlocked an upgrade girl!"</p><p>the nature fair smiled as she summoned a root and poured some fairy dust into it and smiled as it bloomed and the flowers sprayed the dust at all the spiders ghouls and harpies making them to small to hurt anything.</p><p>Zoe was doing a midair hover victory dance at it smiling as she said, "I am the fairy!" that is when she heard a call of "LOOK OUT!"</p><p>She turned to see what looked like a priate Zombie with a sword going to slash her and Max jumped in the way of the sword slash.</p><p>Just when it looked like his throat would be slashed, a burst of light magic came out blasting the zombie away as White glowing Wings appeared on Max's back as his outfit changed to Avalon's but the white replaced by orange.</p><p>Max stayed their hovering as Lily blinked and looked at it, "does this mean every time a fiary gets enchantix an angel gets his wings?"</p><p>Knight was bowing, "Not an angel true paladin!"</p><p>Aki's jaw dropped as she looked at her son just hovering their, "… My son is a little angel! I am like the only mother who said that and it came true!" he said holding her head in shock.</p><p>In a moment Max warped to in front of Bob and Frank and slashed a zombie pirate in half with his weapon before he held his hand up and said, "Wait I'm a paladin I have light magic the undead hate the light!" he then put his hand down and held out his staff to use it like a wand by making it glow with light magic before firing off a shock that explode into a light shockwave that turned the coming zombies to ash.</p><p>Kite bowed to the true paladin. Marry blinked and said, "I am here and I don't believe it!"</p><p>Zoe had hearts in her eye and hugged him form behind calling, "husbando!" she hugged him, "this paladin is mine get your own!" Max was red.</p><p>Meanwhile the monster army was falling.</p><p>ahead Dark and Alice where fighting Dark firing off magic blast only for the witch to avoid it and come in close and land a glowing claw strike to his neck, "I DIDN'T NEED YOU THEN AND I DON'T NEED YOU NOW!" In a moment he fell and the green crystal fell out of his pocket it.</p><p>As the dark wizard died the witch crushed the crystal as she said, "you won't hurt anyone anymore!" In a moment the still around monsters vanished the spell that summoned them ending!"</p><p>later on at the taylor house.</p><p>Mrs drake was Looking up at her daughter and her boyfriend dancing in the air, "weird or romantic I say both!" she said happily.</p><p>doctor drake looked up and said, "…. I can't scare an angel away form my daughter I'll go to hell!"</p><p>Reese blinked and looked up, "never would have though him!" she said stunned looking on adjusting her falling off glasses, " I mean what in the name of the high heavens … literally!"</p><p>Bob smiled as he said, "Me and my husband where saved by a holly magical warrior, Suck it daddy who said the heavens hated gays I have first hand proof they love us! Asshole!"</p><p>Frank blinked," are we going to ignore the prince downing corndogs like their water right now!?"</p><p>Alice in her normal form petting her cat said, "they are teens let them have fun while they can! "</p><p>Doctor Foster owen came up and said, "ms Alice I know I missed a lot but I most say you are just lovely!" the witch smiled and said, "why aren't you charming!"</p><p>Zoe in the air stopped, " Rex's dad is flirting with my birth mom and she is flirting back!"</p><p>Max smiled as he span her and held her in his arms, "then I guess you'll have to tell him yeah we're siblings now so cut it with the crush if we see him again !"</p><p>Zoe blinked and said," ok how the hell did I miss that?"</p><p>the paladin said, "to busy crushing on celebrities ?" the pink haired fiary nodded!"</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks later Max was looking over a crib down at the little blonde baby boy inside with bright purple eyes he was in paladin form making the little guy in a blue onesie clapping with his hands and feet, "Welcome to the world little brother, Aiko!" he said tickling the little babies chin making him giggle, "Real shame the guys left, oh well me and Zoe can still have fun and I'll make sure no one hurts you!"</p><p>Marry walked in her eyes widened as she covered her mouth she couldn't get use to this magic thing but to her all she saw as a guardian angel standing over her new born baby ready to protect him no matter what.</p><p>Spike came in smiling at it, "Who know I would make an angel one day!"</p><p>Aki walked by holding a basket as she said, "while I am happy you three are moving to town so Max can visit us all at once , I have to ask my dear Exhusband what makes you think those wings came form your side?"</p><p>rsoe walked in and rolled her eyes as Spike and Aki got in to a fight of with side of Max's Genes explained his wings and she looked to Marry, "Leave our spouse who are stupidly fighting alone?"</p><p>Marry nodded and counter asked, "movie to past the time?" Rose nodded walking off as the blonde added, "I think we just became the oddest bestfriends ever!"</p><p>Max rolled his eyes and looked to his parents silly argument and then he heard aiko crying in his crib and growled and turned waving his hands Letting making a wave of light knock his parents back, "Mother your argument is making Aiko cry and also my Father's statement does not imply he is where my wings came from, he said he made one and he did! So this seems like a prideful matter!"</p><p>before Aki could say something Max turned to point at his father, "and Aiko is your Son dad you should be more caring to not make him cry! Also so what if Mom wants to pick a fight you can ignore it to not start something!" he said picking up his little brother and walking off as the baby clapped.</p><p>Spike looked to aki and blinked," …. What just happened here?"</p><p>Aki blinked and replied," I think we just had an ironic moment! … have to say love what big brother has Done to Max!"</p><p>in the back yard Max was in normal form Aiko sitting in his lap giggling as he looked around at the world with was brand new to him spying Lily and Sapphire running around playing tag.</p><p>that is when he saw something up in the sky the Backlander as he held Aiko making the baby look at him he went in to hand the baby to Marry he's mother, "do hold on to my little brother I have to go possible cut dinosaurs to pieces now!"</p><p>he spoke as he entered his paladin form and summoned his weapon through light magic and flow up on to the roof of the alien Ship. He walked around, " I can sense it now the same crystals form Daymond that Zoe's father used to summon and control that army!"</p><p>In a moment the Armored up Terry charged at him and he held out his weapon slashing the T-rex in half as it charged making it become a card.</p><p>he then flow up to avoid a tackle form Tank as he smirked, "Really Alpha gang you guys have no idea what you are messing with Really!" he said holding out a hand to fire off light spikes raining down hitting and turning the armored dinosaur into a card.</p><p>before he charged in a blur of light slashing off Spiny's head as he smiled as he looked for the hatch and quickly cut it open and dropped down walking, "Hello? Aliens? Alpha gang? Future boy and parents who hardly knows?"</p><p>That is when Rex came up he was the same as if he just left awhile ago with confused him as he looked at Max, "Wait your older!"</p><p>the paladin crossed his arms, "by two years now officially, but really that's what taking your focus?" he said hovering in air with his wings," Not the wings! Because there is a pretty awesome story behind them!"</p><p>Rex's jaw dropped as he heard Fainting form the future people Minus Laura who was running around Max happily saying, "you're an angel so magic is real!" She said happily running around the paladin.</p><p>Max pointed and said, "I do not have a halo I am a true paladin please! And Zoe's a fairy!" before Rex could say a world Zoe In her new enchantix form. From how she entered it look like she grow form the size of a bug.</p><p>The fairy hugged Max, "it's a long story!"</p><p>Later on in the taylor back yard after storying telling.</p><p>Dr Z pointed at zoe saying, "IT'S NOT POSSIBLE YOU CAN NOT BE A FAIRY!" In a moment Zoe blow dust at him shrinking him to the size of a rat making him scream as she looked down, "Now when you admit I am a real fairy I will turn you back to normal!"</p><p>Ursula rolled her eyes, "How did you miss the witch mark brat!"</p><p>Zoe put her hands on her hip and said, "Fairy don't crack unlike you! Stop scowling your making the lines worst honey!"</p><p>the green haired lady said, "At least I'm not a bug!" she yelled pointing while Zoe laughed and said, "bug really that all you got? Well pretty good for a fossilized brain!</p><p>the lady of the Z siblings' jaw dropped as she looked around, "…. Who she throwing such good shade!"</p><p>Max was sitting with Aiko in his lap " oh what freash bs"</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A was a few days later Max was walking when Rex came up to him, "Sad that the time travel was all about dropping you off home Rex!"</p><p>the blonde rubbed the back of his head, "Well it was only two trips before those crystals would brake and besides that Reese and zander are together now! Also your little sister keeps blushing around me!"</p><p>the true paladin stopped at a drink machine to get a drink, "Lilly or sapphire!"</p><p>Rex was red, "Lily but she is a few years younger then me!"</p><p>Max turned and said, " yeah she is ten your twelve big difference!" he said sarcastically now Look Rex you where my best friend but you have missed a lot me and Zoe hooking up our finding of magic my military school my parents split and remarriages, Zoe's evil Twin dying when that planet exploded, zoe's birth mother hooking up with your adopted dad! Me becoming a big brother!"</p><p>Rex was nodding looking fearful but in a moment he looked into a window to see the reflection of Goma with Black shining wings smirking evily as Max said, "But Lily is my little sister you brake her heart I'll brake you in half! I don't care if I became a dark paladin!" the reflection went back to normal sowing Max was using it as a threat.</p><p>the blonde nodded as he said, "yes yes….. I'll happily take her out this Friday to the fair!" he said gulping. "with your blessing!" he then nervously ran off.</p><p>Meanwhile elsewhere in the city.</p><p>Alice was walking with Dr Owen, "yes is bad that he is two years younger then he should be…. I know red foundation Max Knight and kite will look after him! I'll be perfect and he can be Lily's night in shining armor!" She said petting her black cat.</p><p>That is when they spotted Reese walking with a tied up Zander who was red and smiling the rope had a note saying, "property of Reese drake!"</p><p>Dr owen blinked, "Always the quit ones!" he said stunned.</p><p>Alice snapped her fingers, "focus on the witch on your arm if you don't want to be a frog!" she said jokingly!</p><p>Later on at the fair</p><p>zoe was walking around as she was speaking to Max, "I hope enchantix is unlocked for Yuki and Takibi when we see them again! I would had to be the only one with Fairy dust unlocked!"</p><p>Max nodded as he watched Rex win Lily a necklace staring as Zoe pulled him along, "focus on your girlfriend but this big brother instinct is cute as hell! Aiko Sapphire and Lily are in good hands."</p><p>the paladin said, "I hate the fact Dad and Marry moved into their new house so I can't see him all the time!"</p><p>Meanwhile with Lily and Rex the necklace was green and shining in the light as she held his arm happily with anime hearts over her head.</p><p>Watching around the counter were aki rose and Sapphire Aki blinked and said, "those That necklace look familiar to you guys?" she remembering Zoe's biological father.</p><p>Rose nodded as she looked to sapphire as she asked, "Can you do a scan spell for mommy?"</p><p>the little girl happily held her hand out and said, "yeah magic in the crystal it's not dark but it's magic!" she said giggling, "I like the idea of my sister having magic! We could play sky tag when we both unlock winx…. Well it would be a placebo winx for her but still…"</p><p>At that point Rex and Lily went into a haunted house and the door shut as Sapphire said, "Ok dark magic form their!"</p><p>Aki sighed, "not again!"</p><p>Inside the haunted house Rex was ducking avoiding a suit of armor with an axe animated by a crystal!</p><p>Rex was ducking avoiding it grabbing a metal pole to try and stab it but the axe cut the weapon off as he ducked again.</p><p>Lily tried to run but she stopped when saw the knight armor turning to follow her and she looked down her necklace glowing with the crystal In it. "wait the crystal in my new necklace is magic! Magic isn't good or bad it's the owner!"</p><p>she spoke as she held it thinking happy thoughts and in a moment form her came a shock wave of magic.</p><p>the knight stumbled letting rex jam what was left of the pole into the axe arm making it fall off.</p><p>the now one armored Armor watched as he ran to Lily and lead her out, it just getting it's axe out of it's fallen arm and following them!</p><p>they came to a door but it was locked and Lily turned and said, "I won't Run! I am a paladin's little sister I'll be brave!" She said shaking as she said, "courage isn't being fearless is over coming fear!"</p><p>Rex nodded as he pulled out a dino bracer and went to summon Ace out to attack but the dinosaur was quickly slashed in the jaw with the axe the axe sliding in as it bite.</p><p>In a moment the Axe blade was shattered as Ace became a card leaving the armor unarmed and one armed.</p><p>In a moment Lily's necklace glow as the crystal Vanished and in a flash she changed.</p><p>She stood their in a knee length fluffy black skirted Dress like a magic girl with rings for short sleeves Black gloves up to the elbow Black boots orange and Black stockings orange heart shaped wings</p><p>Lily looked at her self as her necklace now had an orange Gem shaped like a lighting bolt, "….. I'm a fairy…. Well dark fairy or fake fairy but still!" she said smiling as she held out her hands " I have the winx! Well it's placebo winx! But still!" in a moment a burst of orange magic fired hitting the armor making it shatter along with it's crystal and the door open.</p><p>the young couple coming out Lily smiling as she skipped and span around it was a fairy so they just thought she was in a costume as she said, "I am so asking Zoe how to fly when we get back!" she said doing a silly little dance as her family watched in shock.</p><p>Sapphire in a moment ran out dressed in the same kind of outfit but black replaced with white, orange replaced with blue, the lighting bolt necklace was a snow black for her and her wings where normal white fairy wings and she hugged her sister.</p><p>Max petted Rex's head as she said, "And I know a new Alfea students this year! And new one a red foundation student!"</p><p>later on when school was starting.</p><p>Yuki was showing off her new enchantix flowering blue dress with white fur rim, silver bear foot sandals, blue gloves with white flurr rims around it, Wings looking like snow flakes belts of fairy dust on it.</p><p>Takibi was striking a pose showing off her red left strap only tank top red sleeve like gloves with no fingers with fire marks on the back of the hands flowering red yellow and orange dress making it look like it was made of fire! She had a sash with fairy dust on it over the right shoulder. Red bare foot sandals.</p><p>the two then hugged Zoe and let Lily into the hug Along with Sapphire.</p><p>Meanwhile across the way.</p><p>Rex was in the uniform holding his new weapon a energy blade spear he swung around with Knight Kite and Max smiling at him.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex was in the training hard fighting against Knight he was using his spear to try and keep Knight back.</p><p>in the stands Max was watching, "in a real fight Knight would have gadgets other tools and use of his swords energy disk fire to close the range gap this is not real enough for any improvement or judge of skill!"</p><p>Codatorta Spoke up behind him before Kite could say a heard, "I do agree with you boy but this is less about judging skills and more about raising the level of one skill weapon use! I know if Knight had a smoke bomb he would use it to take Rex out with an energy disk fire! Rex's spear takes time to charge it's beam blast unlike Knights."</p><p>In the fight Knight was on the runs unable to keep up with the spear range. Before long while trying to avoid he was ringed Rex smirked.</p><p>After school Rex was on the ground with Knight's boot on his chest, "had to show you, you aren't better to me your spear just had more range then a sword!"</p><p>the blonde looked down sadly as Knight took a foot off him, "this isn't bullying there is a difference between it and tough love. Tough love ends after one time!" he said helping Rex up, " and tough live as encouragement to help you pick yourself off bullies want you to stay down."</p><p>The prince smiled as he petted Rex's head as he picked up the kid's spear for him, " this has range but you build it with a beam blast that takes a minute to charge In a team that could be a use because of power but one on one you will need to be smart to make the opening you need to charge it with tools other then the spear!"</p><p>the prince handed the spear to Rex who smiled and said, "Gee guess your right man!"</p><p>Max was watching with a smirk, "and he shows he is a prince! And oh crap KNIGHT MAN BEHIND YOU!"</p><p>In a moment two older women both in white kimonos one who had pink skin and blue hair with green eyes, the other looked human with red hair and pink eyes and they called out, "OUR BABY BOY!"</p><p>The pink skinned woman, "Oh Knight! Mommy ocean missed you so much!"</p><p>the other woman, "Mommy ocean what about Mommy Juniper I am the one who gave birth to him honey! It's parents weakend next week so we came over to meet your little friends!"</p><p>Knight looked red and embarrassed, At with point Max walked out with Kite and the Paladin took on his paladin form and bowed, "True Paladin Max taylor Knight's friend and our team's leader!"</p><p>Ocean walked around him, "thank you for getting our boy reading at a first grade level!" she flicked his hard light wings to make sure they were real.</p><p>Juniper held her chin, "so you're the one who's world makes this comfy pretty dresses, We want to wear more flashy but the cleaning lady had to call in sick!"</p><p>Knight rolled his eyes, "you could use use the washing machine yourselves I mean I can do it, it's not that hard!"</p><p>the mother looked at him and said, "YOU ARE A PRINCE YOU DON'T DO HOUSE WORK!"</p><p>Kite hit a wrist button, "you realize half of warrior is undercover acting like a commoner or living in the woods for a long time!"</p><p>Juniper held her hand waving, "We know this is only so he doesn't need bodyguards once he is done that's it for this stuff he isn't a true paladin he doesn't have to fight for a living he is a prince a future king he most just spend all day on the throne giving orders and being waited on!"</p><p>Max held his chin as he summoned his weapon to show his magic, "Really then can you or his fathers defend yourselves?"</p><p>before the Ocean said a think Juniper said, "no we can't btu we have an army of soliders why would we need too…." She then notice part of her hair fall off.</p><p>Max was now behind her shouldering his weapon making the two women jump and hug in fear as his wings shined bright white showing he was still bright white and in the right, "notice I struck you and my wings didn't turn black making me a dark paladin. Your son is no king he is a fighter that is his choice! If you force your will on him your being abusive and their by evil enough for me to strike you both down were you stand faster then you can beg for mercy!"</p><p>Rex's jaw dropped as Kite was clapping at this.</p><p>Ocean hugged her wife, "… well then sorry we sucked at being mothers Knight can't argue with the guy who just showed us he can kill us and still be in the right!"</p><p>Knight was patting Max's shoulder, "Now do that for my dads man! Do it for them!" he said begging him. Before long the warrior prince walked off with his team mates.</p><p>Meanwhile across the way.</p><p>Zoe was showing her Mom Dad and older sister around Alfea as she said, "this is your first trip to Magix welcome to my school where I learn all there is to know about magic using it, using it for good and normal school stuff.</p><p>That is when Doctor drake jumped when Knut walked y with his mop as he said, "sir I am a janitor doing my job, …. Wait your zoe's parents I am your first magical being who doesn't look that human aren't I? I'll let it go this time but others may not! now I have throw up to go mop! I told the launch lady it went bad!"</p><p>Zoe waved her hand enchanting the mop, "just to give you a hand!"</p><p>Meanwhile Sapphire and Lily where leading Rose and Aki around the school.</p><p>Rose was flipping her hair, "Cute I like the shape shifting teacher he is friendly but is that what he really looks like?" she said making a point that as a master shape shifter he could just look like that because he wanted to?</p><p>The male Elf like teacher passed by and said, "I too have long wondered that!"</p><p>Lily smiled as she span around, "it's a magix school how many people dream of this but I get to do it!"</p><p>Meanwhile Max was using his halbert as a wand to open a portal as he said, "I can not tell you guys how long this takes to do!"</p><p>he said as he check to see if it was stable.</p><p>Knight held his chin, "I know pixies and those sea things make it look so easy!" Kite nodded.</p><p>Rex said, "parent's weakend wonder if my adopted dad will bring his new girlfriend Who also has to go to alfea's with his happening this weak!"</p><p>Max said, "As if you're the only student in this case beside we should be saying sorry to Kite over their with his face in a corner we have all this parents and he has doesn't even have one!" he said point to Kite crying in the corner of the room.</p><p>In a moment Max helped Marry, Spike who was holding aiko in his arms and Max said, "no it is early but it'll give you time to check out magix!"</p><p>Unknown to them.</p><p>up on a tower watching on a crystal ball was witch dressed in white midriff showing shirt, black vest Black jeans black boots and black gloves, with black hair, yellow eyes and tanned skin, " brats rubbing their parents in my face.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Magix</p><p>A guy in silver knight armor no helmet showing he had no hair and was clean shaven but older gentle men with red eyes and a crown using an energy blade and shield was slashing at Green crystal Men behind him was spike Marry And Aiko he said, "you most be Spike! I am Adam one of Knight's dads!"</p><p>Spike used his rope to tie up a group of them allowing Knight to slash to send out an energy disk shattering them, "you raised a fine young lady Spike!"</p><p>a guy in golden armor that matched with the same weapons he was younger had blue hair and beard and green eyes along with grey skin, "And I'm Steve Knight's other dad nice to meet you! We wanted to thank your boy for talking sense in to the boy's mothers but things went side ways."</p><p>Meanwhile Max was flying he was carrying rex as he blinked, "Ok why am I doing this and why can't you?"</p><p>the paladin spoke," simple our witch doing this is doing this as she is an orphan with some of the crystals! We know this as Kite pulled up her student idea when she appeared you are new she doesn't expect you or dinosaurs try to reason with her and just have ace sneak attack her!"</p><p>he then dropped him on the roof and flow off.</p><p>The witch said, "What's this one guy to face me!"</p><p>Rex through down his spear and held out his hands, "No I am here to reason with you!"</p><p>the witch laughed and held his stomach ," oh please why would I reason with the likes of you!"</p><p>Rex form his gear back pulled out some cards and said, "Simple I found out my birth parents lost me because they want to time trave land see dinosaurs and made a machine powered by magic stones to do it! then when they bumped into me by random chance took me away form the ones I cared about then after complaining and finding one of those crystals brought me back and left crying. But here is the thing you don't' cry over strangers."</p><p>The witch held her hand and said, "I have a truth spell up so I know your telling the truth! Ok I see what you are saying some times no parents are better then wrong ones! Well but to me it sounds like your parents just didn't have any common sense in their heads!" she said not looking at him as she was too focus on spawning and commanding her army.</p><p>Rex reached for the dino bracer and put it on as he said, "I know that and accept that were they are form people don't have common sense got enough proof after all with everyone form their I meet! But here is the thing me and you grow up around people with common sense!" he said flatly.</p><p>The witch still didn't look at him but rolled her eyes, " yes I have common sense! I figured out how to use the crystal indirectly as I knew directly while power boosting would be dangerous to someone as emotionally unstable as me! but I am not just doing this out of crazy spit! I grow up in an orphanage of horror! Abused by the care taker who said she was a holly woman who would not let the sinful filth that dare mate with their own gender or start a family on their own have us!."</p><p>Rex sighed and he said, "yeah that's crazy I mean Knight was raised by two same sex couples she could have compromised at that if she want to make sure you all had a mom and dad!" he said about to dino slash.</p><p>the witch sighed, "She won't have trust me as a kid abused senselessly in an orphanage that won't let same gender couples adopted I would have loved to have two moms or two dads, or hell just one dad, or one mom one parent or two of the same better then no parents and people don't' see that! And unlike me you end up with a parent who loved and cared about you I saw you hugging your Dad Foster when he arrived how happy and in tears you where, he is proof one parent can raise a good kid. After all between us the only difference is I had no parents you had one! Only way to change it is to burn it all down and start over."</p><p>she then turned her point made to see Ace roaring as Rex cried dino slashing jet shuriken sending the attack out and it slashed her in half at the waist killing her and ending her army.</p><p>Rex sighed as he walked over closing her eyes, "yeah that is the difference! Maybe I took that for granted I complained about not knowing where I came form for so long! But your right why waste time on the ones who lost me when I had the one who found me to love me!" he said sadly thinking back on his life. "I am lucky and that's why I am not you! I am sorry this couldn't have ended differently."</p><p>he then turned Ace back into a card and picked up his spear as the army below start to shatter it was over! The witch died and with her, her spell.</p><p>Later on Rex was at the witch's grave looking at it with his dad, "And that is what happened I check she was right! If someone had cared about her she won't have been like this hell she may have even become a fairy and could have been one of Zoe's and her friend's group!"</p><p>Foster Owen put a hand on his son's shoulder, "I know son I know! you found someone like you but went down the dark path! It's always haunting like how me and Spike feel about Seth, he was evil yes but he was like us want to see and learn about the dinosaurs first hand and see what could have been if they had not died. If random chance hadn't ended them and started us!"</p><p>Rex nodded turning to leave with him, "and dad I love you"</p><p>Dr Owen Smiled as he said, "I love you too son your actions where a tough one but you did the right thing they were reforming after being shattered they would have out lasted everything and ended everything they are even talking about giving you a medal for ending it!"</p><p>Around them snow was starting to fall winter was coming and it would be cold one, but for now everyone was at the schools inside being shown around.</p><p>Adam and Steve hugging Knight but Knight stopped and he went to grab Kite, "you've been with me all my life dude your like a brother to me so get in here!"</p><p>Adam and Steve hugged Kite as well making the young man tear up and return it happily.</p><p>spike and aki gave Max and hug and Aki said, "Even though we aren't together anymore we love you son!"</p><p>Spike smiled and patted his head," yeah say what you want about how it ended but at the end of it me and your mother raised a true paladin a guardian Angel their to protect others a brave young hero! And we are proud of you!"</p><p>Max smiled but quicky went over to marry to see his younger brother.</p><p>Lily and Sapphire were hugging Rose who hugged them back as she said, "and I raised tow brave young fairy princess."</p><p>not to far away Zoe was hugging her adopted family as she said," shame Yuki and Takibi's families couldn't be here "</p><p>Alice all good turned to see the all alone princess before her as she said, " puts it in perspective that royal isn't always a good thing!"</p><p>Zoe nodded as she ran over to be with her friends so they didn't feel alone!</p><p>Max smiled at her and Zoe smiled back at him they had come so far and things were different by like always they had each other they may fight but they will always make up.</p><p>to be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years later the Adult Zoe dressed in grene shirt yellow pants and Black shoes was standing beside Max grown in his Paladin outfit grown to fit him.</p><p>Max was petting a pink haired young boy in the red foundation uniform, "I know first days are scary Son but trust me your two Friends were here and they will have your back now Zane go have Fun and make some friends!"</p><p>the boy smiled as he ran off to his new school.</p><p>Zoe was hugging a younger girl with brown hair in the school uniform she wore, "Oh my little marcy! Have fun getting your winx and all the other magic at the school your Cousins are here So go have Fun ok!"</p><p>she nodded running off to her new school.</p><p>zoe held Max's arm, "Well we did it! we survived Magic we are still cleaning up those crystals but there is a planet worth of them! any how So we are empty nesters now!"</p><p>Max picked her up and said, "I know you can fly on your own but I feel like being romantic!" he said taking off with her in his arms.</p><p>elsewhere in magix watching form the ground at a café table was Aki who smiled, "that is my son up their!" she said happily.</p><p>Rose then smiled, "Well you me Marry and Spike's Son! Still think it's not fair Aiko got wings showing he's an angel on spike's side it should have been your side my love!"</p><p>Aki giggled and covered her blushing face, "well it doesn't matter the worlds are safer we are in a better place were no one looks at us Funny and now it's the next generations job! Good luck Son putting up with the magical Shit and worries you put me through as I just know Zane is going to Get his wings!"</p><p>Rose then blinked, "probably after kissing Ice! You know Knight and yuki's son! I saw them they are so crushing on each other but wont' admit it yet!" she said flatly.</p><p>the other woman smiled as their Tea came, "Well yes but that's a different story not this one with is coming to a close!"</p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>